Our Little Secret
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Begins during Blair's Kiss on The Lips party in 1x01. What if Chuck and Blair began hooking up before the limo? "They shared a smile then, a wicked-no-one-knows-our-little-secret-but-us smile before attacking each other’s mouths once again."
1. Pilot

AN: I know what you're thinking…another smutty one-shot? It can't be! KJ's hormones must be raging, which of course benefits my faithful CB-obsessed readers greatly  Okay, so this is from yet another prompt, this one including Chuck and Blair dry-humping. I got inspired by the obvious chemistry the duo had in the pilot (specifically the limo and kiss on the lips party) to write this. Of course it's AU, but hey, you never know what was going on with these two outside the realm of the tv show. It could have happened like this…

**Our Little Secret** (Rated M for language and frottage)

"I fucking hate Serena" Blair growled as she downed what was left of her third champagne flute.

"I fucking hate that guy from Brooklyn" Chuck said, nursing his impending shiner with an iced scotch.

After Serena, Dan and Jenny left her Kiss on the Lips Party, and with Nate no where to be found, Chuck and Blair found themselves in a private booth getting hammered and scheming up ways to destroy their common enemies.

"Me too" Blair said, going straight for the bottle this time "And where the hell is Nate?"

"Who cares?" Chuck asked "It's a party, Waldorf, _your_ party. Why the hell are we moping around?"

"Cause you just got cock-blocked and sucker-punched by bonafide trailer-trash and my ex-best friend just crashed my party."

"Fuck everyone, let's go dance."

"Fine" Blair huffed, "But only because I'm drunk."

"You're about three glasses past drunk, darling" he smirked.

"Fuck you" she said as he helped her up.

"If only you'd let me" he sneered back.

Taking her hand in a way he only could when she was drinking, Chuck led her out to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close. Blair locked her arms behind his neck and began moving to the fast-pace tempo without much concern to who may have seen her.

Chuck took her by the hips and pressed them against his own, reveling in the feeling of her body so close to his.

Blair looked up at him through her long lashes as she wrapped her hands around the ends of his scarf and pulled him closer. She brought her mouth close to his in a teasing manner, gently leaning away every time he tried to make their lips meet.

"Fucking tease" he murmured "I've had a rough night."

"Not my problem" she shrugged, sliding her hands down his chest.

"Oh, really?" he asked her, spinning her around in his arms and grinding against her ass "Cause you're making it your problem."

Blair continued to sway to the music, brushing up against him in a deliciously sinful way. Her head rolled to the side when his lips found her bare shoulder.

"Chuck, not here" she scolded "Gossip Girl."

Chuck growled and dragged her from the floor. Finding an abandoned lounge area with a couple chairs and couches, he situated himself on a long couch and unceremoniously pulled Blair on top of his lap.

"This better?" he asked, capturing her lips with his before she had time to answer.

"Mmhm" she murmured, kissing him back passionately. Away from the main room, the music was near muted but the heavy bass could still be heard. Blair began to sensuously move her hips against him. Up and down, back and forth…

Chuck groaned in approval as his hands moved to cup her ass through her black dress. Holding her closer to him, he began to reciprocate her provocative movements—thrusting up against the wet heat he knew was waiting for him through the layers that separated them.

Blair was the first to break the kiss. She took a shaky breath as she looked into his lust filled eyes, knowing hers matched his perfectly. They shared a smile then, a wicked-no-one-knows-our-little-secret-but-us smile before attacking each other's mouths once again.

Chuck manipulated Blair's body beneath his by stretching her out on the expansion of the couch. Taking his pace in between her legs, he began dry humping her slowly.

Her breathy moans encouraged him to push up her dress and seek out her need. But just before he reached his destination, her hand stopped his.

"Chuck, no" she warned.

"But…" he began.

"No" she said firmly, pulling his head back by his hair.

"Ow!" he whined.

"The clothes stay on, that's our deal" she told him "Remember?"

"I wasn't planning on taking anything off" he counter as his hand readdressed his journey up her dress "Just moving certain barriers aside."

"No" she said, clamping her legs together and effectively trapping his hand "All barriers must stay in place. I'm a good girl remember?" she asked as she leaned up to bite his lip.

"Oh yeah, you're the beacon of chastity" he sniped, removing his hand from her thighs and using it instead to grope her breast.

Blair arched against him instinctively.

"Shut up" she told him, pulling his head back down.

As the kiss continued, her legs naturally began to part again.

"God, I wanna fuck you so badly" he groaned.

"Then do it" she told him, eyes sparklingly "It doesn't count if the clothes stay on."

Having already been turned down once tonight, there was no way Chuck was going to pass up this opportunity. He held Blair's legs behind her knees for leverage and began to thrust against her with abandon. _Doesn't count? _He was going to make it count.

Blair's hips easily rose to meet his powerful thrusts as she found herself lost in the movement. Her dress had ridden up on its own accord, causing Chuck's clothed groin to rub up against the thin layer of silk she was wearing.

"Ohhh" she moaned.

"You like that baby?" Chuck purred "You like me getting you off this way and still pretending to be a good girl when I'm the only one who knows how bad you are?"

"I'm still a good girl" she argued breathlessly. Their bantering always turned her on even more.

"You're quivering beneath me like a bitch in heat. What's good about that?" he asked, capturing her lip between his teeth.

"Didn't hear you complaining" she told him.

"I don't imagine you would, not over your moaning at least" he told her with a snide.

Blair pulled his hair back roughly in a way Chuck pretended to not love.

"Sit up" she told him.

"Why?"

"I want to show you how good I can be" she told him, pushing him up.

The second he sat up, Blair fell back onto his lap and began to ride Chuck in a frenzied gallop.

Chuck's eyes crossed at the sensation her hips were creating and the look of wild-abandon radiating off his dark beauty.

"You close, Chuck? I know you are, I can see it on your face. You wanna come so badly inside me, but I won't let you. You know why?" she asked sweetly.

"You're a good girl" he groaned.

"That's right and you're my bad, bad boy. And bad boys love to come in their expensive pants, don't they?" she asked.

Chuck shook his head, trying to regain control of the situation.

"You sure about that? I'm thinking you're real close, considering you've got an innocent virgin grinding against you. I bet you secretly want to come in your pants as hard as you've ever come with the hope that maybe I'd get a chance to feel it too. You want that, don't you baby?" she purred "I know I do."

"Oh fuck Blair!" he nearly shouted as she forced him into his release.

As Blair continued to rub herself off on him, she found herself going over the edge as she felt the growing wet-spot on his pants—just as she described. She rode out her orgasm slowly, reveling in the feeling of having gotten him off first.

"Fuck Blair, who taught you to talk that way?" Chuck asked, forehead resting on her shoulder.

"You did" she told him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh yeah" he smiled, helping her stand up.

"Oh, and Chuck?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

Blair smoothed out his scarf that got disheveled during their exchange.

"No more pursuing Little J, k?"

Chuck suppressed a smirk at her blatant jealousy. It wasn't like he wanted to fuck anyone more than her; but as long as this little charade between them continued, he had to get his release somewhere.

"And if I do?" he asked.

"Let's just say, I may be forced to punish you" she told him with a wink.

As he watched her strut back into her party like nothing had happened, Chuck decided that seducing Jenny just became his number-one priority. She may not have been worth it, but Blair's enticing threat certainly was.

FIN. You likey? Review-y!


	2. The Wild Brunch

AN: Yes, after multiple reviews asked for more more more, I've decided to continue this story! What started as a smutty one-shot will now develop into Chuck and Blair's AU sexual relationship as it happened in my head leading up to the glorious limo sex that we all love and adore. I will be alternating updates of this fic with another one that I randomly abandoned long ago and am in the middle of rejuvenating as we speak. Enjoy!

* * *

Our Little Secret, Chapter 2

The morning after the Kiss on the Lips Party, Chuck woke up wearing his signature striped pajamas with a major hang-over and brunette on either side of him.

"Nathaniel, keep it down! Some of us are trying to regain our strength" he muttered.

He groggily registered that while he had slept with both of the girls the night before, neither girl was _the _girl he longed to wake up with.

"You're dad's brunch is today" Nate told him.

"The alarm's set for nine" he whined.

"It's ten" Nate said.

Of course, after Chuck heard the nagging voice that belonged to his best friend, he remembered why all morning-after fantasies with Blair were on hold for the time being.

Their relationship, their screwing-around, their whatever you want to call it started the summer after Serena shipped herself off to boarding school in Connecticut. While Blair was completely in the dark about Nate's indiscretion with Serena at the Sheppard Wedding, Chuck had a front row seat and made the decision that it was something Blair needed to know. She was, after all, at that point saving her virginity for a guy who had fucked her best friend. Even Chuck knew there was something downright wrong about that.

At first she didn't believe him when he told her. She yelled at him and accused him of making up lies, before finally having a breakdown where she sobbed in his arms that she wasn't even surprised. About a week later during a movie night with just the two of them—Nate had been ignoring them both and that was just fine with Chuck—Blair had surprised him by leaning over and kissing him softly on the mouth.

They made out that night for the first time, it was hot and heavy but they didn't go any further. Chuck had even made sure to keep his hands in neutral areas so as to not scare her off. It wasn't really something they talked about after, they just went on watching the movie—with Blair in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Chuck had assumed it to be a fluke, a moment of weakness on Blair's part. But each day they saw each other after that, their sexual relationship escalated to a higher level of need and pleasure on both their parts. Blair had one rule: no sex. But luckily, Chuck found ways around that one addendum. He was convinced that once he persuaded Blair to lose her virginity to Nate—which, for some reason that was beyond him, was still her greatest desire in life—she would no longer hold out on him. Once she had sex with Nate once, it would change their game; it would mean that Chuck was free to sleep with her and show her once and for all that he was the only man she'd ever need.

But until then, they simply fooled around while Chuck got laid on the side by women who somewhat resembled but could never match the beauty and fire of Blair Waldorf. He was just bidding his time. One day, she would be his. He just knew it.

After escorting last night's entertainment out the door and fixing himself a smoothie, Chuck said goodbye to Nate and made plans to meet him back at The Palace in an hour. Nate had stumbled into Chuck's suite the night before with his spare key well after Chuck was through with the twins. He situated his drunken self onto the couch completely unaware of the sexual act his girlfriend and best friend had performed together while he was off jonesing for Serena.

Thinking about Blair riding his lap hard enough for him to come in his pants got Chuck instantly hard once again. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the desire to hear her voice; knowing he'd be seeing her in an hour would not be good enough. He needed instant gratification and he needed it fast.

He took out his phone and hit number two on his speed dial.

"Hello?" her slightly frazzled voice answered.

"Hello to you too beautiful. What's the matter?" he asked, walking over to his bed and falling back onto it.

"Serena just came over. I told her I know about her and Nate" she responded.

_OMG._

"And?"

"I called her a liar and a whore and told her to stay away from the people in my life" Blair told him, mentally adding the _including you_ in her train of thought.

"Well good, it's about time. Serena has been holding you back from your potential for far too long. And besides, no one plays Blair Waldorf" he told her.

"Exactly" Blair smiled into the phone, grinning like an idiot "So what are you up to?"

"I'm just laying on my bed, thinking about how sexy you are" he purred.

Blair laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure" she said, disregarding the thought that she could ever be sexy since her own boyfriend turned her down for sex on a daily basis.

"I'm serious. I was remembering how wild you looked last night as you gave me the best lap dance of my life and now I'm horny as hell" he confessed.

"Oh you poor baby" Blair chided wickedly "Tell mommy where it hurts."

It was Chuck's turn to laugh. And then he got an idea.

"You know exactly where it hurts, kitten. Now be a good girl and tell me what you're wearing right now."

"And why would I do that?" she flirted.

"So I can get a clear picture in my mind as I jack off to the sound of your voice" he told her, stroking himself through his pajama pants.

"Why Chuck Bass, are you trying to get me to have phone sex with you?" she asked, feigning shock.

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Blair was quiet for a second.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I have to do something first. Let me call you right back" she said cryptically.

Chuck hung up, confused.

A few moments later, Chuck received a picture text message from Blair. It was of her standing in front of her full length mirror in a white teddy and matching frilly panties that hugged the luscious curves of her ass.

He felt his mouth go dry.

He answered his phone on the first ring.

"You little vixen" he answered.

"You like?" she asked.

"So much that I may not be able to think of anything else but what you're wearing underneath your dress at brunch today. How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself?"

"You'll just have to exercise the virtue of self-control. But until then, I'm right here, willing and ready to do anything you want me to do. Just say the word" she told him.

"God Blair, you want me to come in my pants right now?" he asked her.

"No" she giggled "I don't think I would like that very much because then I'd have to get myself off all on my lonesome. Besides, we both know that I so prefer your help in that department."

Chuck chuckled quietly.

"You know I'm happy to oblige" he said.

Blair felt her breath hitch when she heard Chuck's labored breathing begin.

"What are you thinking about right now, Chuck?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about what it would be like if you let me touch you" he sighed.

"I've let you touch me before" she told him, biting her lip as she surveyed her body in the mirror.

"No, I mean _really_ touch you…without clothes, without rules and regulations… naked and warm in my arms, slick and tight around my cock as I pound into you."

Blair felt her cheeks turn bright red. The two of them may have been fooling around for the past couple of months, but she was still a virgin at heart.

"You know that can never really happen" she said, touching her flushed cheek as she continued to look in the mirror.

"Do I?" he asked.

"As long as Nate's my boyfriend, yes" she told him.

"Then break up with him" Chuck suggested, only half-kidding.

"I can't…he's my destiny" she said.

"C'mon Waldorf, you're killing the mood with all this talk about true love" he chided, feeling himself losing hold of his erection.

Blair was about to call him out on the mention of "true love" since he was the one to bring it up and not her, but then she thought better of it.

"Fine" she huffed before hopping onto her own bed.

"How else do you want to violate me, you perv?" she quipped, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Umm" he moaned, freeing himself from his pajama pants "Now that's more like it."

"Are you seriously touching yourself right now?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why do you ask, you wanna picture too Waldorf?" he purred.

"What? No" Blair answered automatically.

"Why not? Hell, do you even know what a dick looks like?"

"Of course I do" she said indignantly.

"Please, you forget who you're talking to. You may know how one feels rubbing against you through layers of clothing or even how to get one off in record time, but there's a definite different between _that_ and well, _this_" he said, giving himself a good squeeze for good measure.

"You may have test driven the goods Waldorf, but you still haven't met a man up close and personal like" Chuck taunted her further "Although you know I'm always ready and willing for you."

"Maybe I should just go over there and shut you up once and for all" Blair shot back.

"But you won't" he said.

"But if I did…" she countered.

"If you did" he repeated reverently, closing his eyes.

"What would we do first?" she asked quietly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour later, Blair found herself walking through the lobby of The Palace with a lot more swagger in her step than she normally had. She probably would have still been upset about seeing Serena earlier if it hadn't been for Chuck who helped her…unwind after that particular encounter. But now she was back in her society clothes guaranteed to make her look every bit the virginal princess for her loving—albeit unfaithful—boyfriend Nate.

The moment she walked into the banquet hall, however, she was intercepted by none other than Chuck.

"Well don't you look lovely" he greeted, bending in to kiss her cheek chastely. For any other pair on the Upper East Side, the exchange was nothing out of the ordinary—a simple exchange of pleasantries between two friends. But this was Chuck Bass, and the sensuality that dripped from his lips onto Blair's cheek was enough to turn her bright red from head to toe.

"Good enough to eat" he purred against her ear.

"Down boy" Blair warned, masking her threat through a sugary smile. She noticed his white suit.

"We match" she noted.

"I agree, we're equals in more ways than one" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"I think he's in the little boy's room. Wanna go look for him? We can get lost and fool around in an abandoned hallway" he suggested.

"Chuck" she said sternly, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot range "We're in public. Behave."

Before Chuck had a chance to respond, Nate came up behind Blair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful" he told her, kissing her cheek in the same place Chuck had only a minute before. Blair tried to ignore the fact that Nate's touch didn't set her skin ablaze quite like his best friend's touch did.

"Thank you" she said, turning her head to kiss him on the lips in greeting.

Neither noticed how abruptly Chuck turned his head to the side at that very moment, conveniently drawing his attention away from the happy couple.

"I need a drink" he mused out loud "You guys want anything?"

"I'm all set" his friend told him.

"_I can see that" _Chuck thought.

"I'll have a mimosa" Blair said, still wrapped in Nate's arms.

"Anything for my best friend's girl" he all but sneered.

"Thanks man" Nate said, oblivious as always.

With that, Chuck went off in search of a scotch.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The shit hit the fans when Blair found Serena waiting in his private suite for Nate—just like Chuck had planned it. He knew his best friend well—there was no way that Nate could help himself from setting himself up to get caught sneaking around with Serena again and Chuck decided that he may as well accelerate the process.

He had watched the exchange between Nate and Serena from afar, including the exchange of the keys. With Serena on her way up to his suite, Chuck was quick to intercept Blair, give her his key and lead her and Nate right into the trap. Part of him felt a little guilty as he watched a giggly Blair grab Nate and drag him from the banquet hall, but the other half—the half that wanted the brown eyed goddess all to himself—anxiously waited for Nate to get caught red handed once again so a heart-broken Blair would run back into his waiting arms.

Besides getting shoved into a waiter, Chuck's plan was working like a charm.

After a thoroughly humiliated Serena and her Brooklyn boy left the brunch in a hurry, Chuck stood back to observe Blair's reaction to her boyfriend's latest antics.

"Blair, I can explain…" Nate began, touching her arm.

"No!" she nearly shouted, hitting his hand away "I can't even look at you right now. How many second chances am I supposed to give you, Nate?"

"I…I don't know" he said lamely.

"I need to be alone" she told him "Don't follow me."

Nate turned to Chuck.

"What do I do man?" he asked.

"Let me talk some sense into her" Chuck offered.

"Thanks man, I owe you one" Nate said.

"Don't mention it" he said over his shoulder as he went in search of Blair.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

He found her just around the corner; she obviously didn't go far because she was hoping that Nate would come after her. Nevertheless, she didn't look surprised or upset to see Chuck instead.

"I'm such an idiot" she sniffed, brushing tears away.

He walked towards her and took her into his arms. She didn't protest—in fact, she buried her face into his neck.

"No you're not" he told her. She may have been stubborn and naive, but never an idiot.

"Nate's an idiot for not knowing, for not understanding how incredible you are" Chuck told her, before claiming her mouth with his own.

Blair gasped against his lips, stunned, before eagerly returning his passionate kiss.

"Umph" she moaned, pulling back "God, what are we doing?"

"What we're good at" Chuck rasped, reclaiming her mouth once again.

"No, Nate" she said, pulling away.

"My name is Chuck" he practically growled, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"I know that" she spat, hitting his chest "I can't do this to Nate anymore."

"Why the hell not? You just caught him sneaking behind your back with Serena. Again" Chuck argued, jealously flaring off of him.

"Exactly. How can I ever expect him to remain faithful to me when I'm the one sneaking off with you every chance I get? I'm just as guilty as he is" she told him.

"No you're not. You're completely different from Nate" Chuck said.

"How can you even say that?" Blair asked exacerbated.

"This thing between us didn't start because you wanted to hurt Nate. He hurt you first and you needed someone to make you feel wanted. And that's what I do. And the reason you keep coming back for more is because whether you like it or not, you're an incredibly passionate woman with way too much pent up sexual frustration" he told her.

Blair glared at him, mostly because what he was saying was spot on and she was too embarrassed to admit it.

"And that makes me less guilty because?" she asked.

Chuck took a deep breath, knowing his next sentence would most likely earn him a slap across the face.

"Because while you feel nothing for me but pure lust, Nate is in love with Serena and is just selfishly stringing you along for the ride" he said.

Blair did not disappoint.

The force of her hand against his face most likely left a red imprint on his skin.

"I hope you enjoyed our phone conversation today, because it will be the last of its kind" she told him.

"Oh I did. I've been replaying the sound of you moaning my name as you came all morning" Chuck sneered.

"You can forget it happened for all I care, 'cause you're never going to hear that sound again" Blair said, pushing past him.

Chuck grabbed her by her forearm and dragged his mouth to her ear.

"On the contrary Waldorf, hearing a needy virgin whimper the phrase _I want to feel you come inside me _is not something a man hears every day—nor is it something I plan on forgetting any time soon" he rasped against her ear before taking her sensitive lobe into his mouth and sucking on it until she whimpered.

"It's never going to happen, Chuck" she whispered, though her body betrayed her attempt at resistance.

"We'll see about that. Now, I believe you still have my room key. If I were you, I'd hold onto that until the next time you have an itch that only I can scratch."

Scandalized, Blair turned around to snap at him, but he had already walked away.

"Smug bastard" she muttered under her breath before going to find Nate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

That afternoon, as Chuck sought comfort in the form of a woman dressed as a Milanese statue, Blair found herself lying on her bed with Nate as they awkwardly addressed the elephant in the room as well as the future of their relationship.

"Look, Blair, either you try to forgive me and move on...or we end it" Nate told her.

Despite all that had happened between them, Blair knew that the latter option was really no option at all. The love she felt for Nate was unconditional; like her own mother she would fight tooth and nail to keep the man she loved even if she knew he was cheating on her.

But where did Chuck factor in to all of this? As much as it killed Blair to admit, he was right about a lot of things. She was, as she found out, a very sexual person who had no outlet for her passionate side. Despite how often she tried with Nate, he apparently would rather seek out his own sexual needs with her blonde and busty best friend than her.

So really, what other choice did she have but to go back to Chuck? Couldn't she have her cake and eat it too? Apparently Nate could, so why couldn't she? A little lust and sexual experimentation never hurt anyone.

Besides, it wasn't like she was in love with Chuck Bass or anything. Obviously.

* * *

TBC..


	3. Poison Ivy

AN: These chapters are getting longer and longer, which I suppose only works in your favor ;) I don't love talking dialogue from the actual show in my fiction, but since I'm trying to keep the canon in this AU (yes, I'm aware thats a contradiction, roll with me), some dialogue stealing is necessary. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Poison Ivy**

When he picked up his phone he had two messages. One was a text from Gossip Girl. The other was a voice mail from Blair.

He opened the blast first.

"_My my Upper East Siders, what do I spy with my own two eyes? Once bffs S and B getting down and dirty with each other…on the field hockey field of course. Don't believe me? Check out the photo above and see for yourself. You ladies really should learn to play nicer; we hear grass stains are a bitch to get out. You know you love me…"_

His eyes widened slightly as he took in the image of Serena and Blair, complete in their cute little field hockey outfits, attempting to tackle each other to the ground. In the shot, Serena had managed to get the upper hand and had Blair pinned temporarily. Her legs were spread and he caught just a sliver of the conservative white panties the brunette was wearing under her skirt.

He smiled wickedly before realizing that this photo must have gotten send to the hundreds of kids who attended their schools. He didn't like the idea of just anyone getting a glimpse of what Blair wore under her clothes; it was a privilege that he himself reserved a right to—along with his idiot of a best friend, if dear Nathaniel had even the first clue what to do with a woman like Blair.

Shrugging off the unpleasant notion of Nate and Blair doing _anything_ together (besides gazing at each other adoringly from across the courtyard that separated their two schools like he was subjected to that morning), Chuck quickly saved the picture Gossip Girl sent to his phone before dialing his voicemail password.

"_Bass, why aren't you answering your phone? I'm sure you're out getting stoned as I leave this message which would just be so typical…Kati, Iz, no, I said ICE!...ugh, anyways call me back as soon as you get this. We have massive social destruction to plan; I'll explain later…BEEP!"_

Of course Blair would completely avoid bringing up anything that had transpired between them the day before at his father's brunch and get straight down to business—he would almost find her denial endearing if he didn't find himself in the same boat as her. He could boast all day about how the only thing that existed between the two of them was lust, when he secretly knew that that wasn't the case at all.

But Chuck Bass was not one to mope around all day and think about his feelings. Instead he immediately called Blair back, ignored the way his heart raced when she answered on the first ring, and began plotting his way back into her bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mom, how's Paris?" she answered coyly.

"You are not going to believe where I found our little princess" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" she noted—the satisfaction in her voice was so very obvious "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Chuck imagined the way the corners of her gorgeous mouth were most likely turned up in a seductive smile as she spoke. He craved that kind of approval from her; knowing he had done something to make her happy was almost worth all the bullshit he had to put up with just for the chance to kiss her sweet lips.

He needed to see her.

"I'd rather show you in person. Are you alone?" he asked, knowing very well that Nate had plans to go see her after they got stoned in Central Park together.

"Not at the moment. Nate's been keeping me company" she said.

"Oh right. I never did mention how ecstatic I was to hear that you two worked out all of your…_extensive_ issues" Chuck mocked.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon" she said, ignoring his ill-conceived spout of jealousy.

"Yes you will. Lose Nate, I'll be there in ten" Chuck told her.

"Bye mom, love you too" Blair said before ending the call.

Chuck sat stunned in his limo, phone still held up to his ear.

"_Did she…did Blair fucking Waldorf just say that to me?!" _Chuck thought with utter disbelief as he brought the phone in front of his face and stared at it like it was possessed.

But then he remembered that one word that shattered the illusion: _mom._

It was all just a fucking game to her. Just a lie she told for Nate's benefit so that the golden boy did not realize what was happening under his very nose. And even though the only thought more preposterous than Blair loving Chuck would be Blair loving her hard-ass of a mother, Chuck was confident that his best friend would remain completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

God, that girl was a mind fuck. She'd be the death of him for sure.

And the worst part was? His heart would still not stop racing in anticipation of seeing her again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Getting rid of Nate had been much easier than Blair had expected.

It wasn't like they were doing anything important that afternoon, but she still wished that her own boyfriend would have fought a little harder to spend more time with her—all it took was one mention of nonexistent period cramps to send him packing with nothing more than a peck on her cheek.

Rolling her eyes at the lack of passion in their relationship, Blair went up to her room to wait for Chuck.

She eyed her current apparel in her full length mirror. Chuck would most likely be thrilled to see her wearing her current black slip and red robe when he arrived…which is precisely why she decided to change.

Their relationship, she tried to remind herself, was supposed to be professional and platonic—not personal and passionate. She knew that they went a little too far the night of her Kiss on the Lips party; alcohol was a powerful catalyst which took her far out of her comfort level and into the willing lap of a certain dark prince. Now it was time to focus on her future, one which did not involve a series of scandalous trysts and rendezvous with a notorious womanizer.

Control was the new watchword when it came to Chuck Bass.

Slipping off her sexy loungewear, Blair put her school uniform back on—complete with a red plaid headband. She was just finishing retouching her makeup when she heard the service elevator ding. Situating herself on her bed in a way she hoped looked unplanned (and maybe just a little alluring), she waited for him to inevitably figure out where she was and join her.

"Waldorf?" he called out.

"Up here!" she called back, rolling her eyes for the second time that day. Men could be really dense when they wanted to be.

"Hello gorgeous" he purred as he walked into her room and drank in her appearance "I see you dressed for me."

"Meaning?" Blair asked.

"Meaning I know that Blair Waldorf never stays in her school uniform a moment longer than she is required to, and since the school day ended an hour and a half ago, I have trouble believing that you've been wearing this all afternoon" Chuck surmised, walking to her slightly opened dresser drawer where she had half-hazzardly stuffed her black slip into.

"And as much as I love sexy lingerie" he said, fingering the silky material "You know I have an even bigger soft spot for naughty school girls."

"Too bad I'm a good girl" she said reflexively.

Chuck turned his head to look at her, his eyes noticeably darker.

"Even better" he responded, approaching her slowly "So, are we back to this game Blair? Because I _so _enjoyed it the last time we played together. If memory serves, both of us won by the end of the night" he said seductively.

Blair reddened as she remembered the way she used her words and hips to coax Chuck into coming in his pants only moments before she found her own release.

As he spoke, Chuck leaned forward and brazenly covered her bare knee with his hand.

"I thought we were here to take Serena down" Blair said, silently cursing herself for forgetting to put on tights.

"Fair enough" he smiled, almost impressed that she was able to turn him down despite his obvious advances. "Work now, play later I always say."

Chuck smirked, tossing her his flash drive.

"Since when?" she asked, plugging it into her laptop and sitting at her vanity.

"Trust me, after you see these pictures, you'll be throwing yourself at me in gratitude" he purred, placing one hand on her desk and the other on her lower back.

She didn't shrug him off. In return, Chuck felt his stomach flutter.

"Oh my effing god" Blair gasped as the pictures of Serena outside the Ostroff Center filled her screen.

"Admit it, even for me this is good" he said, patting himself on the back.

"If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second" she teased.

"Defending my country, there's a future I never imagined" he mused.

"With good reason. What is she doing there?" Blair asked, unable to hide her shock that her former bff would be at a rehab center without her knowledge.

"Well what's anyone doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed and addicted" he said, pulling away and walking around her room.

"You must have your own wing" she announced, flirting with danger and loving every second of it.

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit" he told her, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Not to mention my sexual prowess" she said, walking towards him.

"I'd be more than happy to help with that, as you very well know" he glanced down at the piece of furniture standing between them "So this is your bed?" he mused.

Blair smiled and dramatically rolled her eyes before unceremoniously pushing Chuck back onto the bed.

"Don't act like you've never been in it before, Bass" she said, climbing on top of him "Second grade? You slept over during a thunder storm and were so freaked out you clung to me the entire night" she teased.

"That's what you think, I was just using that as an excuse to cop a feel through your cotton nightgown" he told her, dragging his hands to her hips and holding her down.

"Don't eff with an effer" she said, running her hands over his chest "I think I know you well enough to decipher the genuine moments from the sleazy ones."

"My lips are sealed" he chuckled.

"Then allow me to reopen them" Blair whispered, leaning down to kiss him passionately. She used her tongue to coax his lips open and soon his own tongue was battling against hers.

Seemingly on their own accord, Blair hips began to grind against his slowly.

"Such a good girl, Blair" he murmured in a deep voice.

Blair bit her lip in response. She absolutely adored anything he said to her when he used his sexy bedroom voice.

"You like this?" she asked, mesmerized by his face screwed up in pleasure.

"Yes" he whispered, sliding his hands from her bare thighs up under her skirt. He cupped her silk covered bottom and squeezed it affectionately.

"You want more?" Blair asked, allowing the vixen inside her to take over as she bent her head to his ear and began nibbling on his neck.

"I want _you_" he whispered with a feverish intensity he rarely possessed.

Chuck grounded her hips down onto his, allowing Blair to feel his hard erection poking against her center.

Blair shuttered at the intimacy of the movement. Despite the layers of clothing that separated them, she could not help but feel his desire penetrate her core in a way she had yet to experience.

"Chuck" she sighed, nuzzling her face against the flesh of his neck.

"How do you do this to me?" he asked her in a hoarse voice.

"Do what?" she asked naively.

"Make me feel" he said, his voice suddenly sounding distant "Things I never have before."

His confession scared her and in that moment she was happy her face was hidden from his view. She was torn between wanting to pull away or squeeze him tighter.

She settled for rotating her hips against his, since he seemed to enjoy that so much.

"Those are just your raging hormones talking" she said slyly.

But he wasn't hearing it. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"I don't think it is" he said, his dark eyed intense.

Blair was speechless.

"Chuck, I…" she began.

"BLAIR?" a male voice called from the staircase "You still here?"

"Oh my god, Nate" Blair gasped, rolling off of Chuck and out of his firm grasp "Get under the bed" she told him.

"I will not" Chuck said indignantly, sitting up much more leisurely than Blair did.

"Then get into the bathroom, you jackass, he might come up here" Blair whispered as she scrambled to compose herself.

"One second!" she called down to her boyfriend.

"So what if he does?" Chuck challenged.

"Hey, boy with a death-wish" Blair said, snapping her fingers at him "That's your best friend we're screwing over, remember?"

"Serena didn't seem to mind screwing _you_ over while she was busy fucking Nate on a barstool, why should I?" he asked her.

"So suddenly you don't care about Nate?" she challenged.

Chuck shrugged.

"Fine" she said "But don't do this to me" she plead.

Chuck glared at her, but still moved into her bathroom like he was told.

Blair ran out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

"Nate, what are you doing back here?" she asked slightly breathless.

"I forgot my book" Nate replied sheepishly, holding up his copy of _The Petting Zoo_. "I need to figure this thing out if I want to impress the Dartmouth rep."

That perked Blair's ears up.

"Speaking of which, did you happen to notice who's ushering the Yale rep?"

"Uh yeah, Chuck actually" he remembered before noticing her clothes "Wait, why are you in your school clothes?"

Blair looked down at her outfit and blushed.

"Headmistress Queller called and requested that I come in to finalize some last minute charity plans for the mixer tomorrow" she covered smoothly, walking down the stairs to see him.

"Oh right…which charity did your committee pick by the way?" he asked.

As Blair took in her boyfriend's soft smile, she could think of little else besides the image of him and Serena having sex. Sex that _she_ was supposed to be having with him instead.

"The Ostroff Center" Blair bit out.

She would make Serena pay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few minutes later when she finally made her way back into her bedroom, she was almost run over by a tight-lipped Chuck.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I have no reason to stay, do I?" he challenged, straightening his tie that got slightly loosened from earlier.

"I guess not" Blair said, training her eyes on the floor "I heard you're ushering Yale" she said, trying to change the conversation.

"I never had any doubt I wouldn't" he said in a detached voice "Bass men always get what they want."

"But you don't want to go to Yale" she said, stating the obvious.

"No" Chuck said, reaching out a hand to rub his thumb across her cheek "I don't."

A sort of heaviness hung in the air, almost too thick to penetrate with words.

Which is probably why without saying another word, Chuck left her bedroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

It was true that he got Yale for her.

But it was also true that he was still pissed at her for trying to shove him under her bed when Nate came over unexpectedly. Just because they were each other's dirty little secret didn't mean that Chuck was okay being treated as such.

And because of this, he refused to bend over backwards for her the day of the mixer. If Blair wanted to meet the Yale rep, she could do so on her own time. He, on the other hand, would make better use of his time by finding someone to fuck.

He found a contender in the Princeton rep and was in the middle of eye-fucking her from across the way when Blair stormed up to him with the fury of a thousand Waldorfs.

"Oh, don't get your La Perla's into a bunch" he teased, unable to control the urge to wrap his arm around her waist. His inability to stay mad at her was one of his greatest weaknesses.

He blamed her adorably sexy pout.

"Look who's arrived" he said, motioning her towards their last minute guest of honor.

"Dr. Ostroff. Blair, Dr. Donald Ostroff" he introduced.

Blair's face immediately lit up. Turning on her charm, she swept the doctor into her embrace and led him away in a wave of praise.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She was a vision as she delivered the speech guaranteed to haunt Serena van der Woodsen for the rest of her life. He could not help but stare at her in awe.

Chuck went to go find her in order to congratulate her on a job well done.

"Erik…I…I didn't—" he heard her shaken voice say.

He turned the corner and saw Blair having a conversation with Serena's little brother.

"—see that coming? Yeah, well that must be a shock for someone who thinks she knows everything" the dyed blonde spat out before storming past him.

"What was that all about?" Chuck asked, announcing his presence as he sauntered over to her.

"Nothing" she said quietly, her shoulders noticeably sagged.

"You sure? It seemed like something" he said, attempting to turn her around.

"It's nothing" she said, shrugging him off "Just forget it."

"Alright" Chuck conceded "I was just coming to congratulate you on a job well done."

"That was a mistake" she whispered "We messed up."

"What? Blair" he said, walking around to face her "Look at me. Tell me what happened."

"Serena was never a patient at the Ostroff Center" she told him with tears in her eyes.

"I saw her there" he said, defending himself.

"She wasn't a patient, Chuck! She was a visitor" Blair said.

Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"_Little Eric_?" he asked in disbelief.

Blair nodded.

"For what?" he asked with a ghost of a smirk on his face. The idea of the blonde being in rehab for drugs or alcohol was almost comical.

"Attempted suicide" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

His face dropped.

"Chuck how could we?" she asked.

Blair threw herself into his unexpecting arms and buried her face into his chest.

"We didn't know" Chuck said lamely.

"So what? He's the closest thing I have to a brother, he'll never forgive me for what I've done" she cried.

"Of course he will. It might take some time, but someday he will. I promise" Chuck soothed.

"You can't possibly know that. I'm a terrible person" she confessed.

"No you're not" Chuck told her, thinking to himself that if someone like Blair could ever be considered terrible, than someone like him would be the honest to god spawn of Satan.

"Yes I am" she mumbled.

"Stop it" he said, pulling her face back to assess the damage.

Her eyes were puffy. Her tears left streak marks through her flawless make up. Her lipstick was slightly smudged.

And he never wanted to kiss her more.

Suppressing a groan, he dragged her to a hidden corner of the hall and kissed her soundly.

Blair seemed stunned at first, before throwing caution to the wind and returning his kiss hungrily.

"I hate myself right now" she whispered when they had to pull back for air.

"Welcome to my life" he said before attacking her mouth again, roaming his hands over her body boldly.

"I don't want to be a bad person" she gasped as he squeezed her breasts.

"You're not" he promised, before making frantic love to her neck.

"I don't want to hate myself" she confessed as the pleasure washed over her.

Chuck lifted his mouth an inch off her neck and paused for a pregnant moment.

"Then hate _me_ instead" he said "Everyone else does."

"No" she said firmly "I like you too much."

Though he could never admit it out loud, those simple words made Chuck feel loved for the first time in his life. They meant that he mattered, that he was important to her and that for some reason, she actually cared about him.

He kissed her lips again, this time sweeter than she had ever been kissed before. But even though there was nothing demanding or seductive about it, it ignited a wild sensation in her core.

"Chuck" she whispered, dragging his hand under her skirt and in between her thighs.

"Touch me…please."

His shocked eyes clashed against her lust-filled ones.

"Do what only you can do" she pled "Make me forget."

Chuck could only nod in response.

Slowly and slightly unsteadily, he felt his hand make a trail up her inner thighs as if it had a life of its own. It was almost magnetic the way his hand so forcefully fought against gravity and inched higher and higher until the lacey material of her panties scraped his knuckles.

They both shuddered involuntarily. They both wanted this so badly.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly, experimentally running his index finger up and down her slightly wet crotch.

"Yeh…yes" she panted, the anticipation of him actually touching her making her feel light headed.

Chuck moved her a few steps back until her back hit the wall with a soft thud, his hand never leaving the apex of her thighs. Holding his breath, he expertly inched the material to the side and allowed his fingers access to her virgin folds.

The first skin to skin contact made Blair gasp, her thighs instinctively clenched and tried to prevent him access.

"Shh" he cooed "I won't hurt you."

"I know" she whispered before forcing her body to relax and spreading her feet wider for him.

She was already slightly wet, but not so much that Chuck felt confident fingering her right away. Instead, he decided to play with her for a bit—alternating between tapping and rubbing the ripe flesh of her pussy before dragging his finger tips up to discover her clit.

"Oh my god" Blair whispered as he began circling the little bundle of nerves she had never directly touched before.

Within seconds Chuck felt more moisture seep out of her opening and he used what her body provided him to venture further. Starting with just his finger tips, he teased her tight entrance before allowing just one digit to slowly slide inside of her heat.

Once again, her body tensed but after a moment Blair managed to relax and even experimentally moved her hips back and forth as she adjusted to the sensation.

"Good girl" Chuck bit out as his attention split between the feeling of being inside of her and the image of her worrying her bottom lip with her perfect teeth.

He never knew such an innocent sight could be this erotic. He rubbed his erection against her thigh to relieve some of the tension he felt.

"More" she requested, her eyes transfixed on his.

Chuck complied, moving his one finger inside of her at a steadier pace. He did not add a second finger for fear that it would be too much too soon. As it was, she was already grinding against his hand as if was the most pleasurable thing in the world.

It had been so long since Chuck was around this type of sexual innocence…why rush things? He had so much to show her and all the time in the world.

Twisting his hand slightly, he moved his thumb to her clit and began to apply more and more pressure.

"Yes" she breathed, allowing her eyes to close.

Chuck's breathing became more erratic as hers did. He felt himself on a mountain, slowly climbing to the peak with her. His hips continued to move against hers as his hand went into overtime.

"Say my name" he pled, needing so badly to hear it on her sweet cherry lips.

"Chuck" she panted; her whole body tightening as he managed to take her someplace she's never been before.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she reached her first real orgasm.

She had felt small waves of pleasure before this moment, but never before had understood the feeling of a full blown orgasm that only he could give her.

Chuck slammed his hips against her thigh and caught her mouth with his the moment he felt himself lose control of the situation once again. He forced his sexual frustration into her lips, kissing her fiercely in order to suppress the loud groan he wanted to release.

He could barely even feel the warm sticky spot forming in his boxers as he pulled back to see her serene face. He slowly retracted his hand from her panties, trying hard not to think about the way her pussy clenched down and tried to hold him inside of her.

Holding her up so she didn't sink to the ground, Chuck rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Was that okay?" he asked quietly.

"That was amazing" she whispered, kissing him again "Thank you."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you" he confessed, touching the side of her face and basking in an afterglow he rarely felt with anyone.

Blair's heart contracted at his words.

"I want you to stop hating yourself" she told him.

He looked at her very seriously, as if he was contemplating her wish.

"I will if you will" Chuck said at last.

"I'll think about it" she said before smiling sadly.

"We're pretty fucked up, aren't we Chuck?"

"Yeah, we really are."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC.


	4. Bad News Blair

AN: This has some Nair in it. I hate Nair and don't support it at all, but considering the canon of the show and how early into season 1 this episode is, it just felt necessary. I am expecting some minor flaming, but I implore you to trust me. And remember, it's all a means to an end. And that end is really just a beginning called Chuck and Blair. Who happen to be end-game and inevitable and the best thing since sliced bread. Get it? Good. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bad News Blair**

Chuck Bass had been looking forward to hosting the junior class's annual Lost Weekend ever since it was established by his predecessor Carter Baizen a few years prior.

Its purpose was clear—a two day nonstop male bonding extravaganza filled with alcohol, pot, play station, women and absolutely no mention of the real world. The Lost Weekend answered their desperate plea to erase the stresses of Ivy week and nagging parents, as well as a send a warning message to the prospective colleges that the Manhattan elite were bred to attend. That message being "we're young, rich and not growing up anytime soon, so get used to it."

But for Chuck, the only thing The Lost Weekend now represented was the lost time he could be spending with Blair instead.

Things had been slightly awkward between them since their intimate encounter at the mixer last weekend. Their encounter which left them physically both satisfied and hungry for more. But emotionally? Emotionally they were just an insecure as ever.

Why was it that the two of them could so easily take down the walls that took sixteen years to construct in the first place?

It was mysterious. That much he knew for sure.

Chuck had struggled the whole week to get a moment alone with Blair; while part of him was desperate just to touch her soft skin again, the more rational part of his brain was dreading how she was dealing with the direction that their affair was heading to. They both knew subconsciously, perhaps for many years now, that their relationship would inevitably lead them to one place and one place only. They would fuck each other both literally and figuratively and there was nothing they could do about it.

It was inevitable.

But knowing something subconsciously is very different than having the very object of subconscious fingering you in a public venture while your doting boyfriend manned the punch bowl.

Chuck understood all this. It was one of the few things in this whole fucked up scenario that he knew with certainty, which is why he understood Blair's sudden aversion to him.

But that didn't make giving her space any easier.

He craved her like the worst kind of drug—the drug that held power over you and controlled everything you could and could not do. At the mixer Blair had given him permission for the first time to remove a physical barrier and allow him access to her body she once forbid.

And as a result, while she was busy screening his phone calls and avoiding his gaze from across the courtyard, Chuck was helpless to do anything but fantasize about that day—about his finger plunging into the wet heat that his dick longed to be buried in, about his knees that threatened to fall to the floor so that his wanton tongue could plunge itself inside of her and join his lone finger, or how her face scrunched in pleasure and the way she cried out his name…_his _name…

"Chuck!" Nate called, waving a hand in front of his face "Did you hear me? The guys are bound to start showing up soon; shouldn't we be stashing your valuables away so they don't get trashed?"

"Good point, Nathaniel" Chuck said, shaking any inappropriate thoughts about his best friend's girl out of his head and trying to refocus.

That was, until his cell phone buzzed from its place on the coffee table.

There in blue, _her _name lit up the screen.

"It's Blair" Chuck said out loud without realizing, thinking it to good to be true.

"Why would she be calling you?" Nate asked.

Chuck merely shrugged before answering the phone.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively before silently cursing himself. Chuck Bass didn't do tentative. He did abrasive, obscene, tactless. Never tentative. Until now.

"Is my boyfriend with you?" she asked in an irritated tone without so much as a 'hi.'

_Bitch._

"Yes, he's standing right here. So unfortunately, our weekly phone sex date will have to be postponed until he get's the hint" he said, winking at Nathaniel who picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Dude, you're sick" Nate laughed.

"Put him on the phone, please" she replied, agitated.

"As you wish" Chuck drawled before tossing the phone to Nate.

"Hi sweetie" Nate greeted her "What's up?"

"Why is your phone off? The Captain has been calling here all morning looking for you. He said it was urgent, Nate" Blair explained.

"Shit, my cell's on silent. I should go call him. Here, talk to Chuck" Nate said, tossing the phone back to his friend before Blair had a chance to protest and sprinting for his backpack that he left by the door.

"Alone at last" Chuck purred into the receiver.

"Not exactly, perv. I'm eating breakfast with my mother and Serena" she explained.

"Sounds painful" he said "So Eleanor's back from Paris?"

"Unfortunately. Of course she couldn't be happier that Serena and I have rekindled. They're currently in the living room, gushing over how fabulous Serena would look in her fall collection" Blair grumbled.

"Typical. How's that experiment with Serena going by the way?" he asked.

"It's not an experiment, Bass. It's a relationship. If you've ever had one, you'd know that it takes a lot of time, patience and work" Blair told him.

"And most importantly, forgiveness" Chuck reminded her.

"Of course" Blair echoed.

"So, you think you can do it? Forgive and forget just like that?" he asked.

"I'll never forget" Blair told him "But I _can_ move on. I mean, it was one mistake—hardly cause to end sixteen years of friendship."

"That's an interesting point you've raised" Chuck mused.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, if you can forgive Serena, I guess that means Nate can forgive me" he said.

"…forgive you for what?" Nate asked, now only standing a few feet behind him.

Chuck felt the color leave him face.

"…for stealing you away from your gorgeous girlfriend all weekend" Chuck covered, turning around to face him. He gave him the phone.

"Now, do me a favor and tell your sweetie you love her so The Lost Weekend can commence" he told his best friend.

"Alright, Blair we have to go. Yeah, everything's fine. My dad said he took care of it" Nate said "I love you too."

Chuck's stomach lurched as he eavesdropped on the exchange—knowing full well that he'd never be able to say those words as easily as Nate could. Not until, at least, someone would be able to say them to him first.

He also knew that that day would never come.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Carter Baizen. Car-ter Fuck-ing Bai-zen. The last thing a completely confused Nate Archibald needed—amongst problems with Blair, Serena, his father and his father's rigid dreams for him—was to have this hippy douche bag thrown into the mix and fill his head with thoughts of trailblazing through Europe.

And that's pretty much why he decided to text Blair instead of fuck the two lovely but overdone brunettes in his bedroom. He was concerned about his best friend. He was.

But he also just needed an excuse to contact her again.

He whipped out his phone and texted the following message:

_Watch out B, looks like N's found himself a new playmate…_

She instantly texted him back.

_Who?_

He smirked. She was just too easy.

_Carter Baizen just crashed the party. Nate's enamored._

He drummed his fingers as he waited for a response.

_The original CB? He was pretty hot if I recall…Nate's got good taste ;) _

Chuck's eyes narrowed.

_There's only one CB and that's me. This guy is a complete joke._

He hit send. His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_In that case, I'm not threatened. Aren't u technically breaking one of the LW rules that forbids contact with girls u didn't pay for?_

His response came almost too easy:

_You're not a girl Waldorf, you're a woman._

Her response was just as fast:

_Not yet._

The thought made him groan.

_Name the time and place._

He waited.

_11:11 and in your sadistic dreams, Bass ;)_

Chuck sighed as the truth of her message hit him hard.

_Every fucking night, Waldorf._

With that, he turned off his cell phone. Nothing good could come from her response anyways.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day after her first official photo shoot as a model, Blair was feeling sexy and confident. After deciding that she missed her boyfriend terribly (and not his charming best friend), she decided to head to his place and intercept some alone time with him.

"Hey sweetie!" she greeted as she walked into his bedroom and plopped on his bed.

"Blair? This is a surprise" Nate said as he stepped out of his bathroom with a towel slung around his hips.

Blair stood up to kiss him.

"I missed you. I hope its okay I stopped by" she said.

"Of course. I just finished a basketball game with the boys, but I've got some time before Chuck will be demanding my presence again" he said.

Somehow, the mention of Chuck when it was just the two of them in his bedroom felt overwhelming uncomfortable for her.

Blair pulled at the collar of her dress, it suddenly felt too tight.

"You'll never believe where I was today. I just had my first modeling gig for my mom's line!" she told him.

"Wait…since when are you a model?" Nate asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Since my mother asked me…why do you sound so shocked?" Blair asked, getting defensive.

"No, I'm not. I just would have assumed she would have picked Serena" he said, walking to his dresser.

Blair felt sick to her stomach.

"Why would you say that to me?" she whispered.

Nate whipped around, immediately realizing his mistake.

"God Blair, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…Serena is tall. And models are usually tall. That's it" he said pulling her stiff form into a hug.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Hey, look at me" Nate pled, taking her chin in his hand "I think you're beautiful. And I'm sure you were stunning today. Okay?"

Blair nodded.

He kissed her and Blair melted against him in apology.

"I should get dressed" Nate told her, realizing his current state of undress.

"No" Blair said, reaching out to stop him from walking away "Don't."

She knew now more than ever that if she wanted to keep her boyfriend, she'd have to break off things with Chuck and seal the deal with Nate. It was that simple and it was that hard.

The past week, Blair could think of little else besides Chuck and what had transpired between them the afternoon of the Ivy Mixer. But in the midst of her avoidance, she managed to reprioritize herself and her desires as they fit into her perfect plan.

Chuck was not a factor in her perfect plan. Nate was.

She reached for the towel and tugged at it gently.

"Don't you think its time for us" she drawled in her sexy voice previously reserved for Chuck "to get to know each other better?"

"Blair?" he asked in disbelief and shock.

"C'mon Nate" she said, moving onto his bed and bringing his arm with her "Don't you want to be with your hot model girlfriend?"

"Of course I do" he said, allowing himself to be pulled onto his bed while his free hand clutched his towel together "I just don't want to rush."

"Who's rushing?" Blair asked a tad feistier than she anticipated "We've been dating forever and have barely gone past second base. You may have already lost your virginity, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want you to be my first."

Nate sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her logic.

"I want to be your first too. Let's just take things slow" he said.

"I can do that" Blair conceded, her eager hands pulling the towel open to reveal his naked body to her.

Nate simply looked at her, shocked by her boldness.

Blair smiled behind hooded eyes.

"Nice and slow" she said softly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Fuck Nate" _Chuck thought to himself after his best friend decided to ditch him and the epic pub-crawl he had planned for the guys.

He decided that he was just going to have hit every bar and shot he took harder to make up for the fact that he was down a wingman.

_So what? _He was Chuck Bass for Christ's sake—flying solo was what he did best. He didn't need help getting laid; women flocked to him like animals to watering hole in the middle of the Sahara. He was seductive and forbidden and irresistible.

And three hours into the night, he was also sloshed.

He was vaguely aware of only a few things. For one, he was in a booth surrounded by beautiful women who laughed at everything he said even though he wasn't being funny. Two, he was fairly certain he was wearing a leprechaun hat. And three, the woman on his left was currently giving him a hand job under the table.

"What's your name?" he slurred into her ear—pleased that she had dark brown hair that he could bury his face into and pretend it smelled like vanilla.

"Heidi" she informed him as she continued to jack him off.

Chuck considered this as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmm…no that's not right. I don't want you to be Heidi" he told her, running his tongue from her neck to her ear.

"Who do you want me to be?" the bimbo asked, not at all deterred from his current state of inebriation.

"Blair" he confessed, eyes closed "I want you to be Blair."

"I can do that" she told him.

But she couldn't. Her voice was too high-pitched and she curved her vowels in a way a private school girl like Blair never would. She didn't smell right and she certainly didn't taste right.

But this is what he was stuck with tonight.

Frustrated, he grabbed the girl's face and smashed his lips against hers—devouring everything he couldn't have in his twisted fantasy and blurred the lines of his own reality.

A few minutes later, Chuck became acutely aware that another woman had joined their party. She was under the table and decided to lend her mouth to the current task at Heidi's hand.

She was blonde, but the club was dark and therefore it didn't matter. She was blonde, but in that moment, nothing really mattered.

_She can be Blair too_ Chuck thought to himself before the alcohol completely overpowered him and he proceeded to black out for the rest of the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning Blair woke up excited for the rooftop photo shoot she was scheduled to shoot. Soon after she awoke, however, she was saddened to learn that she was essentially replaced with a professional model—or so she thought.

Things officially hit the fans later on when Blair discovered that Serena had been chosen in her place—just as Nate had predicted the day before. She should have anticipated it, really. If Serena could just take everything from Blair, why not this too?

But thankfully there was a light at the end of this tunnel. Blair managed to stick up for herself in front of her mother for the first time in well…ever _and_ made up with Serena in the process. She wasn't a kid anymore and she needed to stop acting like one. She needed to control her own actions and destiny, instead of continuing to blame for a lack of action on her part.

The plan when she left was to go back to Nate's and finished what they started the day before. But the light step in her heels as she bounced down the sidewalk of Manhattan had a different idea.

The next thing she knew, she was knocking on the door to suite 1812.

Chuck opened it a few seconds later.

"Room service" she said saucily, not waiting for him to move before she entered his suite and accidently on purpose brushing against him as she did so.

"Waldorf, aren't you a site for sore eyes" he said as he drank her in "You just missed Nate."

"Good thing I wasn't looking for Nate now, isn't it?" she challenged "You like my dress?"

She turned around slowly, making sure to give him a good view of the sexy backless blue dress she "borrowed" from Eleanor for the afternoon.

"I adore it" he said sauntering over to her without a care in the world "Just like the woman inside of it."

Blair felt blush creeping into her cheeks and for once, it was because of a completely innocent comment—which was not Chuck Bass's style at all.

Chuck leaned in, teasing his lips dangerously close to her own before pulling away and moving behind her.

Blair let out a slight whimper, causing Chuck to smirk.

"I especially enjoy this part" he said, running his hands shamelessly all over the naked plane of her back "And how it ensures that you're not wearing a bra."

His finger tips trailed up to the nape of her neck, exposed with her hair still fastened in a messy bun.

"But most of all, I love the nape of your neck" he purred before placing a kiss on it. A kiss sweet enough to make Blair shiver.

"The way it curves is exquisite" he told her, rubbing the sweet spot with his thumb

Chuck's tongue slid past his teeth and teased the same spot of skin, while his free hand found Blair's hip and clutched her body against him.

Blair's eyes rolled back when she felt him bite down gently before closing his lips around the flesh and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

She moaned in response, reaching behind her to thread her fingers in his hair and hold him closer.

"I could spend hours finding ways to worship every part of your body. But no place deserves more attention than this spot right here" he rasped "It's enough to bring a grown man to his knees."

It was an opening she couldn't resist. Not when he was making her feel this wanton and wanted. It was unchartered territory and it felt good.

"How about I get on _my_ knees instead?" she suggested barely above a whisper.

Chuck stilled his movements, before turning her around in his arms.

"Are you serious?" he asked, the wild look in his eyes temporarily covered up by his genuine concern for her.

"What's wrong Bass?" Blair asked, backing him up into the nearest wall "Don't think you can handle me?"

With that, she fused their mouths together for the first time in a week. Almost instantly their tongues began to battle against one another—fighting, perhaps, to regain some sort of self-control over the situation. They were both used to being in charge and surrendering never came easy to either one of them.

That was, until they found each other. Then, it was almost scary how easy it was to lose control.

Chuck and Blair pulled apart only out of necessity for air—their kiss left them both panting so hard their chests heaved erratically against one another. His very prominent erection poked into her belly; she took it as her cue to make good on her suggestion.

With slightly shaking hands—be it the nerves or the hormones was anyone's guess—Blair began to undo the fixtures of his pants, her eyes never leaving his.

Chuck looked back at her like she held all the answers to life's questions in the palm of her hand. And it felt good.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a small smile before sinking onto her knees before him. She proceeded to pull down his pants; and then, his boxers.

They drew in matching breaths—her because of the sight before her and him because of the reality of the situation sinking in.

Blair Waldorf was on her knees in front of him, his painfully hard cock only a few inches from her lips which were slightly bruised from kissing. It was the most erotic sight in the world.

She looked up at him. He clenched his jaw and merely nodded in encouragement. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

Blair looked back down at the object in front of her and leaned in to kiss it.

His dick twitched at the contact.

Tentatively, she reached out to take it into her hand and experimented with its feel. She was enthralled with its size and the way the soft skin wrapped around his shaft seemed to move in tune with her movements as she dragged her hand back and forth, back and forth.

She sped up her movements, only to slow them back down. She used the small sounds Chuck was making in the back of his throat as guidance. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth and took the bulbous head in between her lips.

"Yes Blair" he groaned, only allowing himself to take his eyes off of her for a few moments at a time when the pleasure forced them closed.

Her hand continued to stoke him as his cock slide further and further into her mouth. As she did so, her tongue began to trace a zigzag pattern down his shaft.

The movement struck Chuck instantly. Suddenly he was at a different place at a different time…

_It was one afternoon in Central Park after the brunch when things with Nate and Serena came to a head and Blair was forced to confront the reality of the situation for the first time face to face. Nate and Chuck were together on a bench and had just gotten stoned enough that Nate decided to open up to Chuck about his first sexual experience with the blonde._

"_After we were done, Serena totally got on her knees and gave me head" Nate told him "Man it was amazing. I know I have nothing to compare it to, but she did this incredible thing with her tongue like…I don't know how to say it…like zigzagging it back and forth until I came. It felt surreal."_

"_I know that move well" Chuck drawled, taking a drag "That's not something your run of the mill, girl next door has in her arsenal. That move is a sign of a girl who's been around the block one too many times and has picked up the tools of the trade. I've been with enough professionals to know. Serena happens to fit that bill."_

Serena fit that bill. Blair **definitely **did not. Unless…unless…

Chuck automatically pushed Blair's head away from his dick, slightly harder than he meant to.

She looked up at him in complete shock, like a kicked puppy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking like she was about to cry "Did I do it wrong?"

Dread washed over him.

"Did you go down on Nate?" Chuck asked her, so nervous his voice almost cracked.

Her eyes widened.

"Wh…what?" she whispered, guilt etched all over her face.

"Did. You. Suck. Nathaniel's. Dick?" he demanded her, enunciating each word harshly.

She was speechless.

"Blair, answer me" he ordered, his hands shaking from their place on either side of her head.

"I…Chuck I just…I…" she trailed off. This time, tears actually did fill her eyes.

_Oh my god…_

"Get out" he sneered, tucking his still semi-hard erection away and pulling his pants back up.

"Let me explain" Blair begged. She stood up and tried to touch Chuck, but he hit her hand away.

"Get out now" he said again, his voice colder than she ever heard it.

"I just wanted to be good for you!" she cried "To make you feel the way you make me feel, is that so wrong?"

"What's wrong is you thinking that in the first place! Have I ever said _one_ _thing_ to you that would make you feel insecure or not good enough?" he asked her, so furious he could barely see straight.

"No!" Blair told him and it was the truth. She wiped the tears from her face "Of course not, I just thought…"

"Then how the hell can you justify using Nate as your personal blow-up doll?!" he demanded.

"You're Chuck Bass, that's how! You've been with thousands of women, how the hell am I supposed to keep up with that?"

"You're not, that's how! You're Blair Waldorf" he explained.

"Exactly. And Nate Archibald is my boyfriend. Remember?"

"No, I must have fucking forgotten that fact" he sneered.

"I don't understand why your so upset. So I blew him. Once. So what Chuck?" she asked.

_So what? SO WHAT?!_

"Gee Blair, I don't know" he exclaimed sarcastically "Maybe the knowledge that you picked up blow-job tips from my best friend and then turned around and used them on me?"

"It's not like we're exclusive! I know you fuck other women all the time" she countered.

"Damn straight, I fuck them 'cause I can't fuck you!" he yelled.

Blair flinched.

"So you get to be promiscuous and I'm stuck being your virginal call girl?" she asked in disbelief.

"Didn't hear you complaining before you decided to whore yourself out to Nathaniel" he told her.

Blair reeled back. _Why was he acting like this?_

"Why are you so jealous? God, you're acting like…" she trailed off, unable to think any further.

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like…like this thing between us is something more than it really is" she said.

"Is that so?" he growled "And what _is_ this thing, exactly?"

_It's the reason I get up in the morning. _

"It's chemical. It's meaningless" she whispered.

The words hung heavy in the thick air of his suite.

"Is that so?" he sneered.

She nodded, but couldn't look at him.

"You drive me absolutely _crazy_ Waldorf" he groaned, pulling at his own hair "I'm so disgusted, I can't even look at you right now."

Hot tears streamed down Blair's face shamelessly.

"I'm so sorry that I tried to learn how to please you" she bit out "Believe me, it will _never _happen again."

She stormed to the door.

"Good" he called after her "Because I was with at least two different women last night and from what I can remember, they were both a lot better at sucking my dick than you'd ever be."

"Fuck you!" she screamed weakly before slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Chuck yelled, slamming his closed fist onto the closest surface, "Fuck, fuck fuck."

He refused to acknowledge the burning sensation in his eyes that felt all too much like crying.

Chuck Bass doesn't cry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC.


	5. Dare Devil

**AN:** I have the best readers in the world. Truly, you guys mean so much to me; I can't begin to thank you enough for your generous praises. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations for my work. I rewrote one of the scenes three or four times because it just wasn't coming out the way I needed it to. I'm pretty happy with the way it came out. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Oh, and I'm starting a Smut Ficathon Challenge. Muhahah! See the bottom author's note for details!

* * *

**Dare Devil**

Most days, Blair hated Chuck Bass.

But until today, she wasn't aware of how much she really did.

It was true that once upon a mistake she said something differently, but that time has passed. She decided it was time to take Chuck's own advice and just hate him. It certainly made life a little easier.

Like right now, as she sat in the waiting room of a walk-in clinic in Queens to get an STI test.

Right now, she felt very justified in hating the mother chucker.

"Holly…Golightly?" the woman called out the name on her clip board.

Blair, from beneath oversized sunglasses and a bucket hat, slowly lifted her head and stood up. Clutching her Birkin Bag to her chest possessively, she walked past the woman and into an examination room with as much dignity as possible.

The room was cold and unwelcoming. It made her feel dirty just sitting in it.

"So, Miss Golightly, what brings you here today?" the nurse asked her.

"I'm afraid I may have contracted an STI. The guy I was with is a bit of a slut and probably doesn't use protection as often as he should" Blair explained, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Did you engage in vaginal sex without a condom?" she asked.

"No! No, thank god. I um…performed oral sex without protection though" Blair mumbled, humiliated "and now I'm scared I'm going to have herpes or something."

"Does your partner have a form of herpes, that you're aware of?"

"Not that he told me, but to be honest I don't know what to believe when it comes to him anymore" Blair confessed "I mean, the guy has more sex than a porn star. How much could someone like him really care about someone like me, you know?"

"What I meant was, did his penis have any visible blisters or sores on it?" the nurse asked.

"Oh…um no. It was, well, perfect looking actually" Blair said "It's just unfair. The man deserves herpes, trust me."

The nurse nodded sympathetically as she snapped on an intimidating pair of blue latex gloves.

Blair gulped.

Sometimes she really hated Chuck Bass.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was imperative that he stayed away from her.

He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to be in the city as her, he didn't want her name to be brought up, and he didn't even want to think about her.

"Hey, have you seen Blair?" Nate asked, joining Chuck at a picnic table for lunch.

If Chuck could have rolled his eyes without Nate noticing, he would have.

"No" he grumbled.

The brunette tapped his finger on the table three times. _Let it go, let it go, let it go…_

"Why? Can't keep tabs on the old ball and chain?" Chuck tight-lipped before cursing himself. This was not his plan. Nate wasn't pushing the conversation—why was he?

Oh yeah, because he was obsessed with her.

"Do you always have to be so crass?" Nate asked.

_Yesterday I called your girlfriend a whore and insulted her oral sex skills. You don't know the half of it, best friend._

"I know when something's bothering you, Nathaniel. Stop changing the subject and spill" Chuck demanded.

Nate sighed.

"Okay, well…something happened between us this weekend—something really good. But ever since then, she's been avoiding me and I'm worried that I did something to upset her" the blonde explained.

Chuck already knew far too much. The thought of them together made him want to reach across the table and strangle the life out of the only friend he ever had.

In other words, it would be fatal if Nate said any more than he already had.

"What _exactly _was this something?" Chuck asked, the words spewing out before he had a chance to stop them.

He couldn't help it; he had fallen for the most unattainable girl in the world.

Chuck Bass was a complete masochist.

Nate looked over his shoulder as if he was worried someone might overhear.

"She kind of…went down on me" Nate said quietly.

Chuck's lips curled up in what he hoped resembled a smirk and not a grimace.

"Really" he said, forcing two syllables out of the word, "And?"

"And it was weird. It was so **not **Blair you know? I don't know where it came from. I mean, you know her man, she's not some sexual person—not like Serena."

"Definitely not" Chuck lied, knowing all too well that that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

The girl was an absolute firecracker; her pheromones sent Chuck into a wild frenzy that made the effects of even the strongest drugs seem mild.

"So how was she?" he asked because he knew that was what he was supposed to do.

"Good…well that's the thing. She seemed really worried at first, so she asked me to coach her through it. You know—tell her what to do and not to do" Nate explained.

"And?" Chuck pushed.

"Well you know me man, the only other person who's ever given me head is Serena. So I just…"

"You just turned her into your personal Serena fuck-toy" Chuck finished, connecting the dots.

It all made sense now.

"Pretty much" Nate agreed "And the worst part is…I imagined it was her. Serena, I mean. And if Blair ever knew that…"

"She'd be destroyed" Chuck said.

Utterly, completely destroyed.

"_You don't deserve her" _Chuck desperately wanted to say out loud, though he wasn't sure if he would be referring to Nate or himself.

"I know" Nate said.

Chuck arched an eyebrow.

"She would be destroyed" Nate agreed.

_Oh. Right. _

"Well look on the bright side, at least those full, fuckable lips aren't going to waste any more" Chuck told him.

"Dude, boundaries!" Nate scolded "That's my girl you're talking about."

_Not, its mine; its mine. She's mine. Mine mine mine mine._

"Right, sorry man. I can't help it, it's my nature" Chuck explained.

And then because fate is a fickle, fickle bitch, Blair Waldorf suddenly appeared in the flesh and was walking towards them.

_Fuck, this is bound to be awkward._

"Hey Nate" she said quietly, evidently determined to not even acknowledge Chuck.

"Hey! There you are. Sit" he suggested, patting the spot next to him "Did you eat lunch yet?"

Blair glanced down at his sandwich and heard her stomach growl. It was true she hadn't eaten all day, but she wouldn't start now.

Because when she started, she couldn't stop. And she'd rather be hungry than lose control.

"I'm not hungry, thanks though" she said, leaning in to kiss him.

This time, Chuck couldn't tear his eyes away from the image. Suddenly, it felt imperative to expose himself to the misery of their reality—in the hopes that it would make his disillusions disappear.

But they weren't going anywhere.

"You sure? You look a little pale" Nate said.

Blair cringed.

"I'm fine! God, is there anything else wrong with me?" she said, exasperated.

Chuck sat back and munched on his chips, trying to convince himself that this was the way it was supposed to be. The golden couple and the outcast. He was supposed to fade into the background, not create a wedge in between them.

But it wasn't working.

Everything about this setup was wrong and he knew Blair felt it too. The poor girl was probably terrified that in the midst of a jealous rage, he'd blow their cover and spill everything to Nate.

He tried not to notice the way her hands slightly shook from their place on the table. Apparently, sitting in the company of her boyfriend and her friend with benefits was a bit too nerve-wrecking to handle.

Chuck's first instinct was to comfort her—to reach out and take her hands in his.

But then he remembered that he was still supposed to be pissed at her…and not what he really was, which was hurt as fuck.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried about you" Nate explained, shocked that she had snapped at him.

"I know, I'm sorry" Blair immediately backtracked "To be honest, I'm not feeling very well. I went to the doctor's this morning."

This perked up Chuck's ears.

"Which doctor?" he asked, forcing Blair to address him for the first time since yesterday.

"The normal one" she bit out, turning a hard stare in his direction.

"You're sick?" Nate asked.

"I'm sure its nothing. A bug maybe. It will be out of my system in no time" she said, still looking at the dark haired boy across the table.

Chuck's eyes wandered down to her lips.

They didn't add up with her eyes. She was lying to them.

"What are you staring at?" Blair snapped.

His eyes moved back to hers.

"I like your mouth, sue me" Chuck sleazed.

Nate kicked his shin from under the table.

"Cut it out, man" he warned.

Blair's eyes darted from Chuck to Nate and then back to Chuck.

_Where they talking about…oh my god._

She suddenly felt very, very nauseous.

"I need to go find Serena. I'll see you guys later" she announced, practically jumping to her feet and heading inside.

"Blair wait!" Nate called after her.

He turned to his best friend.

"What was that all about?" he asked Chuck, confused.

"Hell if I know" Chuck replied.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair ran towards the first sink she could find and splashed cool water on her face.

"They weren't taking about you, they weren't taking about you" she whispered out loud over and over again as she stared into her reflection.

Blair reached over and grabbed a handful of paper towels and began drying her face.

She glanced over her shoulder and looked at the inviting empty stall.

She didn't want to do it; she had been doing fine for so long now.

But the temptation to be weak was sometimes too much to handle.

Just as she prepared herself to take one step forward, the bathroom door creaked open.

Blair immediately pivoted so that she was facing the mirror once again. She began primping her hair innocently as if she hadn't been considering a relapse in her eating disorder only a moment before.

"Did you do it?" a male voice rumbled.

Blair jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, but composed herself quickly—not once taking her eyes off her own reflection.

"Do you care?" she countered.

"If I didn't, would I have followed you?" he asked "Twenty questions really isn't my thing, Waldorf. Just answer the damn question. Did you do it?"

"Thought about it" she replied evenly as Chuck came to stand next to her.

"What stopped you?" he asked.

"The desire to be normal perhaps? Some of us don't _enjoy_ being fuck-ups, Bass" she told him, running her fingers through her hair and trying to remain unaffected by his presence.

"But you must admit, it makes life so much more interesting" Chuck noted "And if I may be so bold to say, Waldorf, 'normal' never did suit you."

Blair scoffed as she busied herself by washing her hands.

"No, but apparently 'disgust' does. Isn't that what you said to me yesterday? That I disgusted you?" she asked, furiously scrubbing her hands under the running water.

"I believe I said I was disgusted by your actions, not by you in particular" he pointed out.

"So I don't disgust you?" Blair asked in a softer tone as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"On the contrary, Waldorf, you enthrall me" he replied smoothly as he reached out to touch her hair.

She flinched away from his touch.

"Where were you this morning, really?" he asked "I know you were lying earlier."

Blair casted him a side-long glance.

"If you must know, I was getting tested at a walk-in clinic like the cheap whore that I've become. Thank god I'm clean. If I actually caught something from touching _that_"she motioned down to his crotch "I never would have forgiven myself."

"You give cheap whores too much credit. Most don't have enough self-worth to care about their health" Chuck told her, knowing he was treading in dangerous waters.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I ended things between us when I did. Carrying on with you for much longer, who knows what kind of person I'd become" Blair bit out.

Going for the big guns, she took out her lip-gloss and took her time daintily applying it to her full lips.

Chuck laughed harshly, trying desperately to mask his impending lust with the hatred he longed to feel for her.

"Good point" he agreed as he watched the wand spread a shiny pink coating onto her lips.

"I mean, god forbid you continued to let me help you shed your frigid bitch exterior enough to actually act like a human being."

Blair smacked her lips together as she continued to stare into her own reflection. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words affected her.

"Then again" he continued when he failed to get a reaction out of her "For someone who parades her virginity around like a trophy, I can understand how the notion of losing it to someone other than your precious Nate could be oh so very terrifying" he sneered.

That was the final straw.

"Who do you suggest I give it to then, Chuck?" she snapped, turning head on to look at him "You?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to challenge the disbelief in her voice and ask the question "_Why not?_"

She forced a laugh.

"That'll be the day" she dismissed the thought, as if she hadn't spent every night fantasizing about what it would be like if she actually did.

She began to walk away and leave him in the dust of her nonchalant before she was struck with one last thought.

"And you know what, Bass?" she said "You can mock him all you want, but at least Nate understands how important my first time is to me. He doesn't treat it like a huge joke."

With her hand on the doorknob, she discovered that Chuck was determined to have the last word.

"Is that why _his_ first time was on a barstool, drunk with your best friend, instead of surrounded by candles and rose petals in bed with you?" he sneered after her.

Blair spun around to face him once again.

"And you're…what? The better option up against his _one _indiscretion? That's practically you're middle name. I'd never lower myself enough to be just another notch on Chuck Bass's bedpost" Blair told him.

Chuck walked up to her deliberatively then; and as he did so, he seemed to take all of the air out of the room.

Or at least that's how Blair felt when suddenly she was backed up against the wall with his hands on either side of her face.

"I think you and I both know that the notion of you being 'just another' anything is absurd" he said.

The severity of his facial features was offset by the soft tone his voice took on.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked quietly.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You deliberately try to hurt me one minute, and then you turn around and say something like that" she explained.

"Like what?" he implored.

"Like…like I'm really not just another girl to you" she whispered.

"That's because you're not" he responded before slanting his mouth over her cherry lips.

His kisses never ceased to amaze her. They were deep, bruising, possessive—just like he was. Which reminded her…

"I'm still mad at you for yesterday" she panted in between kisses.

"Likewise. I could kill you for what you did" he joked half-heartedly, although part of him was dead serious. He always wanted to experiment with erotic asphyxiation…

He reached out to stroke her pale, swan-like neck.

"I never pegged myself for the jealous type" he confessed.

Blair stole another kiss from him.

"I get jealous too, you know" she told him "I hate knowing you're always hooking up with other girls. It makes me feel inferior."

"It shouldn't. They're just worthless fucks" he told her.

Blair flinched as his wording.

"And what am I?" she asked.

Chuck smiled at her.

"An amazing kisser, for one" he purred, before capturing her lips once again "Anything far beyond that is to be determined; but I'm not concerned and you shouldn't be either. You're a natural at this, Waldorf."

Chuck's hands found her bottom and squeezed it affectionately, using it as leverage to lift her up and against his growing bulge. They moaned against each other's mouths in unison.

"God, this is so messed up" she said, pulling away, "We can't keep doing this."

"We can't just stop either" he argued.

"Why not?" Blair asked, running her hands over his chest "This arrangement isn't fair to anyone."

"Why can't we stop Chuck?" she pled, the sadness in her voice devastated him.

"Because" he said in a raspy voice "You're under my skin."

He kissed her slowly this time, with a type of hesitant delicacy she wasn't used to getting from him.

"Am I under yours?" he asked when he pulled away.

Blair considered his question for a moment—not because she didn't know the answer, but because the level of intimacy they stumbled into once again had left her overwhelmed and nearly speechless.

"Yes" she whispered.

"That settles it then" Chuck said before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek "Until next time."

He pulled her away from the door and made a move to leave.

"Chuck, you have no reason to be, you know" she said, touching his back.

"To be what?" he asked.

"Jealous" Blair explained "You own a part of me that no one else knows exists."

"Except Nate, now" he pointed out, although he no longer sounded upset about it.

"It's not the same, you know its not" she said.

"Don't forget that" Blair told him.

Chuck nodded and left.

They both knew that someday they would have to face all of their issues head on. But today was not that day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**That Friday… **

"I think I'll do truth" Jenny conceded after Iz and Kati pulled away from their lip lock.

"Okay Little J, who would you rather have sex with…Nate Archibald or Chuck Bass?" Iz asked.

The small circle of girls, clutching their gin martinis, broke out into a fit of giggles.

Well, almost all of them.

Blair fidgeted in her seat, suddenly feeling very warm.

Jenny's cheeks turned bright red as well; she glanced at Blair for silent permission.

"Answer the question, Humphrey" she ordered, not sure why the impending answer was making her so nervous "We don't have secrets in our group."

_Except the necessary ones, of course._

"I um…well if forced to choose…I would have to go with Nate—hypothetically of course" the tiny blonde stuttered "Cause, well, he's a lot nicer than Chuck, for one."

"True, but Chuck has a lifetime of experience under his belt" Kati chimed in "Or, at least as much experience that a sixteen year old could possibly have. So you know he'd be better in bed than Nate. No offense, Blair."

"None taken. I'm thankful to have a boyfriend with standards" she told her friends with a smile "It makes sex more meaningful."

"Nate's got a better body too" Madeline added.

"But Chuck is sexier" Iz countered "You have to give him that. The bad boy thing totally works in his favor."

Blair took another sip of her martini.

It certainly did.

"Okay, this debate is officially boring me. Who's ready for a real dare involving the cute doorman downstairs?" she asked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One hour, one Ostroff Center break in and one freed van der Woodsen later, Blair found herself raising her glass in the air and declaring to the group:

"Alright, sleep over of the year!"

The slightly tipsy group of girls (and Eric) clinked their martini glasses together before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you just made of with that guy, he's so gross" Kati gushed "What would Nate say?"

Blair shrugged, a smile gracing her life.

"Who cares? It's truth or dare. And there's no dare too grand for Blair Waldorf."

"Is that so?" asked Iz.

"It is" Blair told them.

"Maybe you should do another one then. It is your party after all" Jenny suggested.

"Anyone have any good ideas?" Blair asked.

"Chuck Bass is here" Kati observed.

"He is?" Blair asked, whipping her head from side to side "Where?"

"I saw him by the bar just a minute ago. He must have gone to the restrooms" Kate said "I dare you to go after him."

"And?" Blair asked.

"And don't come back until _his _underwear is in _your _possession" Iz added.

"Oh my god" Jenny gasped, her hand over her mouth.

"Easy" Blair breezed, downing her martini before turning on her heel and walking into the crowd.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was just his luck, showing up at the very same hotspot Blair decided to host her little sleepover event—no, not sleepover…_soiree. _Blair hated the term "sleepover" because she thought it sounded too young.

Chuck didn't have the heart to tell her than no matter what you called it, there was nothing mature about a social event that revolved around a group of sixteen year old girls gossiping about boys in their nightgowns.

But Blair was stubborn and convinced that if she could make something sound good on paper, then ergo it must be okay.

It was all a little absurd, but then again, so was she.

So he went along with what she said because he was hopelessly smitten by the girl he never was supposed to look at—never mind fall for.

She was in her element that night as she danced circles around her followers who paled so poorly in comparison to her beauty.

Chuck had made the decision to keep his distance from her that night and watch her from afar just like the psychotic stalker he had become—but he didn't mind this thought in the slightest.

It was true he came dangerously close to losing his shit when he saw her waltz up to some random suit and lay one of her best kisses on him without any warning. But then when he saw how loud Blair's gaggle of girls began to laugh, he knew that Blair was just performing her queenly duties by succumbing to the allure of a dare outside her comfort zone.

A few minutes later he got sick of trying to let down the nice blonde woman trying to subtly grope him and excused himself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once in the bathroom, Chuck decided to check himself out in case he happened to have a run in with a certain brunette beauty before the night was over.

He heard the door creak open.

"Hey handsome" Blair purred as she waltzed towards him.

"Hey gorgeous" he responded with an amused expression on his face "You have impeccable timing, I was just thinking about you."

"All dirty thoughts, I hope" she teased as she hoped up onto the sink counter next to him.

"Always" he assured her.

"We have to stop meeting like this" she whispered loudly "People may get the wrong idea about us."

"And what idea _should_ they be getting?" Chuck asked her, placing his hand on her bare thigh.

Blair bit down on her bottom lip as she covered his hand with her own.

"I'm not sure yet" she told him before leaning in to kiss him.

She pulled back far too soon for Chuck's liking.

"I need your underwear" she rumbled against his lips.

"What?" he asked, completely baffled.

"For a dare. The girls dared me to get it from you" she explained.

Chuck laughed and Blair wrapped her hands around his neck.

"That's the best they could do?" he asked incredulously.

"They lack imagination. Anyways, drop your drawers Bass" she ordered.

Chuck moved one of Blair's hands down to his belt buckle.

"Do it for me" he countered.

"C'mon on Bass" she pled "What will it take for you to give them to me?"

"Hmm" Chuck pondered out loud "I'm sure I can come up with something that's fair."

Blair's ears perked up.

"You're familiar with the saying, 'an eye for an eye' I take it?"

"It's only my favorite Bible passage" she beamed.

Chuck smiled wickedly.

Blair suddenly felt slightly less drunk.

She gulped.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Five Minutes Later…**

"You were saying, ladies?" Blair asked, as she came out of the bathroom twirling Chuck's silk boxers around her fingers.

"Oh my god Blair, you did it!" Jenny applauded.

"How did you manage to do that?" Eric asked, laughing at the thought.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be" Blair assured them.

Self-consciously, she tugged at the hem of her skirt, praying that her dress would cover up the fact that she was currently going commando.

Seconds later, her phone vibrated in her purse.

_Thanks for the panties, B. They'll cum in handy tonight ;) _

"Motherchucker" she mumbled under her breath, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC…this chapter kicked my ass, please review and let me know it was worth it!

**AN: **Okay, so now that that chapter is out of the way, let's talk about sex. I've noticed that the GG Kink Anon Meme has been looking a little neglected lately and decided its time for me to get my smut on.

That's where you come in. Along with reviews for this chapter (hint hint!), I am also requesting that you tell me _your_ requests for a little smut challenge I'm setting up for myself. Basically, I'm open to most pairings as long as they involve either Chuck or Blair (aka no Nate/Jenny, Dan/Serena requests, I can't do it, don't make me!) or both of them plus one (yes, I am implying threesomes and yes, I wrote one with Chuck Blair and Eric before, so I'm not afraid to go there!) You can of course request just Chuck and Blair if you would like, but I'm looking to expand my virtual horizons, so if you're feeling bold, don't be afraid to tack on a third party to your request. Also, if you are familiar with the GG Kink Anon Meme, feel free to direct me towards a kink already posted (filled or outstanding) that you would like me to write, or come up with your own! I plan on doing at least five of my choosing over the next six months or so, but I'm open to doing more as well.

So click that little button and go crazy!


	6. The Handmaiden's Tale

A/N: Have I mentioned that I adore you guys? Because I do, oh so very much :) Sorry for the wait on this one, hope its worth it. I think I'll get started on my next smutshot within the next few days, so look out for that. Drop me a review/note and let me know if you enjoyed this!

* * *

**The Handmaiden's Tale**

Aside from the fact that she was still fooling around with her boyfriend's best friend behind his back, Blair Waldorf's life was pretty much business as usual.

Nate was still acting distant, Serena (despite her best efforts) continued to accidentally be perfect and superior in every way, and then there was Chuck, who was most concerned with scouting out new locations for their secret rendezvous'.

And whether she liked it or not, this was the reality of her life now. Unless…

The only way to change the course of her life would be to sleep with Nate. Theoretically, this would fix her problems with him, establish her territory with Serena, and maybe set some boundaries with Chuck.

She's known this fact for a while now, but having a boyfriend reluctant to take their physical relationship anywhere past the one blow job she gave him a few weeks before was making it difficult.

In order to placate her problem, Blair decided to meet Nate half way—since he wanted her first time to be as special as possible and she was sick of waiting, she decided to orchestrate the perfect evening for the two of them.

The event was the Masquerade Ball; the date was tonight and the name of the game was a scavenger hunt. If Nate wanted their first time to be special, he would have to find her first and prove that he wanted her as much as he claimed he did.

She thought it was a good idea. So did Nate. Serena even gave it her stamp of approval.

Chuck, on the other hand, wasn't a fan.

"Explain this to me again" he said over the phone.

He just left Nate's place and since her boyfriend didn't know when to shut his mouth, he apparently spilled the beans about Blair's big plan for later that night.

"How many times do you need me to say it Bass? It's a scavenger hunt" she sighed, exasperated.

"So, just to be clear, Nate would be the scavenger and you'd be his prey in this scenario?" he bantered.

"In a way, yes. The night is all about us starting over. I thought it would be romantic" Blair told him, her cheeks turning red.

Ever since the fight her and Chuck had a few weeks ago about her relationship with Nate, he seemed to come to an understanding that he really had no say over what she did and didn't do with her actual boyfriend. But Blair knew deep down that it still bothered him.

"It sounds _contrived_ Waldorf. If you really want your first time to be special you shouldn't have to try so hard. Either it will be or it won't, but you're putting too much thought into it. Besides, I know from experience that planned sex isn't nearly as exciting as the spontaneous kind" Chuck said.

"Well I'm not a spontaneous person" Blair said, shooting him down "I like order, plans. I need to be in control or I'm a complete mess. You know that about me."

"I do" Chuck agreed "Which is why the idea of you throwing all your inhibitions to the wind, even if just for a little while, is such an aphrodisiac for me" he purred.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not going to happen any time soon, so don't hold your breath Bass" she said playfully.

"How can I hold my breath when you steal it from me on a daily basis?" he teased.

"That was cheesy, even for you. I'm hanging up now. I'll see you in a few hours" she told him.

"Alright" Chuck laughed "I'll be dressed in red."

"And I in black" Blair said.

"Sounds intriguing" he told her "Can't wait."

"Bye Basshole."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chuck wasn't worried. In fact, he would almost go as far to say that he was _confident_ that Blair and Nate would not sleep together tonight.

It was simple science really. Blair was determined to lose her virginity to Nate. Nate, on the other hand, has demonstrated on more than one occasion the complete opposite. He slept with her best friend instead, and has turned Blair down every time she's thrown herself at him.

Whether Blair wanted to admit to it or not, Nate just wasn't that into her like she wants him to be. And although his best friend is dense, somewhere in the back of his mind Nate must understand that it would be wrong to be Blair's first if he didn't love her. Which he obviously doesn't.

Plus, with the recent discovery of cocaine stashed in his father's study, Chuck was pretty sure that Blair's little scavenger hunt would be the last thing on Nate's mind tonight.

So see? Simple.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Convincing Little J to be Blair's personal handmaiden that day had been no trying task. The blonde twig practically worshipped her and would stop at nothing to make her happy.

Plus, knowing she had control over a girl that Chuck found attractive was the cherry on top. It wasn't so much that Blair was _intimidated_ by the girl from Brooklyn or anything like that; however, it didn't hurt to make sure the freshman knew her place.

That place of course being at the bottom of the food chain.

"Jenny, zip me up" Blair ordered as she emerged from her connecting bathroom is the sexy black gown she chose for the event.

The look she was going for was femme fatale—in hopes that if she could exude a sexual allure that Nate rarely associated with her, maybe she would seem more desirable and as a result he'd be powerless to resist her.

"Wow Blair…you look…" Jenny stuttered.

Blair sighed, feigning boredom.

"I know" she agreed, appraising herself in the mirror, "Now help me with the wig."

Once the extravagant wig was in place, Blair took the liberty of putting the tiara on her own head while Jenny was busy inserting the feathers.

"It's not too much, is it?" Blair asked as she slid on her long black gloves.

"No, you look perfect" the blonde told her "Nate will love it."

"That's the idea" Blair agreed "Okay, Little J, I think that's all. I'm officially relieving you of your duties."

Jenny smiled gratefully.

"I'd hate to keep you from your big plans of playing Scrabble with your loser brother tonight" Blair added as she made her way over to her vanity.

"Um, thanks. I guess" Jenny mumbled as she left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It wasn't hard to find her.

Even without knowing the color of her dress, Chuck could have spotted Blair the second he stepped foot into the Masquerade Ball.

She just wasn't like other girls; it was as easy as that.

She stood in the middle of the dance floor looking every bit the black widow spider that she was—head to toe in black lace, save the hint of creamy thighs revealed through her sheer black stockings. In front of her face (because Blair Waldorf would never compromise her elegant up-do with the straps of a mask) held a dainty silver mask up in front of her eyes with the help of a wand.

She looked positively delicious.

Chuck tore his gaze away from her long enough to glance at his best friend by his side. As per usual, the two of them hit the beverage table as soon as they arrived. Chuck was always the first person there to spike the punch bowl if it hadn't been tampered with already. Nate, however, had no excuse.

"Scoping out the crowd for your girl?" Chuck asked his best friend, who was currently in a trance-like state.

"Hmmm? Oh, no, I was just…" he trailed off.

"Scoping out the crowd for your girl's best friend" Chuck said with a roll of his eyes.

It wasn't hard to follow Nate's gaze over to where Serena, dressed in canary yellow, was living it up with her joe-shmoe of the hour.

"What? No!" Nate denied lamely "It just this thing with my dad is really messing with me and she's been helping me through it."

"What are you doing talking to Serena about stuff like that? Isn't that what girlfriends are supposed to be good for—besides being suffocating and sucking the fun out of everything?" he joked.

Nate sighed.

"Blair's been…unavailable lately. I don't know where she's been, but she never seems to be around when I need her" he explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you went to Serena" Chuck said.

Nate shrugged. He was a man of few actions and words.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you. You keep neglecting your actual girlfriend as you are known to do, someone else may sneak in and snatch her up right under your nose" Chuck teased, although the undertones of his words carried a lot of truth.

Nate laughed as if the possibility did not exist.

"I'm not worried. She's crazy for me, man. If you ever decide to one day care about someone other than yourself, maybe you'll understand what it feels like" Nate told him.

"Oh one could only hope" Chuck scoffed, walking away from his best friend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He felt his feet tugging him towards the center of the dance floor where his black widow was waiting for him.

If Blair was surprised that Chuck found her before Nate did, she didn't let on in the slightest.

"What is Nate doing?" she asked without acknowledging him, as if they had already been mid-conversation "He's supposed to go find Kati and Iz. It's getting late and I'm losing heat."

Chuck suppressed a grin. While he and Nate got to the Ball fashionably late, the night itself was still relatively young and he found it adorable Blair was already getting so feisty. God, to get her alone and in his bed…

"Well you look ravishing" he told her honestly "If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you."

And it was true. Blair knew it too, which was why she getting so frustrated. She knew Chuck would adore her outfit and want to ravish her the moment he saw it; but the point of tonight was not to seduce him, it was to seduce her boyfriend—who at the moment looked more interested in his cocktail that finding his way over to her.

"Or to ravish me I'm sure" she breezed back to him.

But of course, because this was Chuck Bass she was dealing with, he was instantly distracted by some skinny blonde off to the side.

"Who is _that_?" the basshole perved. He figured that if Blair was openly trying to seduce Nate in his presence, he may as well find himself a distraction to get lost in for the night.

"Probably some bitch from Chapin" Blair snapped.

"A _hot _bitch from Chapin" he corrected, not taking his eyes off the potential conquest.

"Forget her. Go find Nate, point him in the right direction" Blair ordered, hoping in a few moments time Chuck would forget all about the so-called "hot" girl in the corner.

"First things first" he told her, before discarding his champagne glass and heading towards the masked blonde.

Blair scoffed and sighed dramatically.

_Men._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour and a half later, it was nearly midnight and nothing had changed.

Blair continued to stand in the middle of the dance floor, alone; Chuck had been missing in action since he wandered off with the mysterious blonde girl; and after tracking him for a majority of the night, Blair managed to loose sight of Nate as well.

Just then, her last Lady in Waiting, breezed by her in a rush.

"Serena, have you seen Nate?" Blair asked.

"Hey!" Blair exclaimed as the girl continued to run by her without acknowledgement. Instinctively, she reached out to grabbed the blonde's wrist; but instead of stopped her, she accidently ripped off her diamond bracelet.

_Oh My Effin God._

Blair knew this bracelet.

She lowered her mask slowly.

That girl was not Serena. Not even close.

"Jenny" she sneered as realization hit her like a brick. She had been played by a freshman.

"3, 2, 1! It's midnight, masks off!" Kati and Iz exclaimed.

Blair turned around and just as she did, she saw Nate standing before her—looking just as surprised as she was.

This time, realization hit her like a brick _wall. _He wasn't even looking for her. He was chasing after _her_—Serena, or at least he thought. Apparently, her boyfriend had been fooled as well by Jenny's yellow dress and blonde curly locks.

Nate didn't want to start over with her; he wanted to pick up where he left of with her best friend. She felt sick.

Without waiting for his lame excuses, Blair ran to the girl's bathroom.

She was on the verge of a serious emotional breakdown when she caught sight of familiar red fabric stuffed in the trashed.

"What the…" Blair mumbled out loud when she identified the suit that Chuck was wearing earlier.

And then she remembered that Chuck's mystery girl was also blonde and dressed in yellow.

Did he and Little J…? And if they did…what was he wearing now?

"Son of a bitch" she said to herself as she left the bathroom and headed for the roof.

She knew from experience that wherever there was a girl and a Bass, there was always a rooftop too.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She found him sitting up against a pillar, clad only in his boxers and undershirt. He jumped up the moment the door open.

"Oh, thank god it's you" he said.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"That hot bitch from Chapin was a bigger bitch that even I could anticipate. She stripped me and locked me up here."

"Poor baby" Blair said condescendingly, "Although, turns out, that girl didn't go to Chapin after all. She's from Constance Billiard."

"What? Are you serious?" he asked "Who?"

"One hint" Blair said, tossing the bracelet to him.

Chuck caught the object easily.

"She's the only girl this month to leave you high and dry on a rooftop on two separate occasions" she said.

"Present company excluded?" Chuck asked, fingering the diamonds.

"It was Jenny Humphrey, Chuck" she told him, rolling her eyes.

He looked speechless.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"You're becoming quite predictable, you know" Blair said, propping the door open as she walked towards him, "Ballsy too."

"How so?" he asked, suddenly excited by the way she stalked towards him.

"I told you what would happen if I ever caught you pursuing that little slut again at my Kiss on the Lips party" Blair said "Do you remember?"

Her final words to him that night came rushing back:

"_Let's just say, I may be forced to punish you" she told him with a wink._

Chuck nodded.

"And yet, you did it anyways" Blair said.

"Unintentionally" Chuck reminded her with a smirk.

"Even so, I can't help but feel that I need to make good on my promise to you" she said as she pressed her body up against his.

His back hit the pillar softly.

"What do you say, Bass? Do you think you deserve to be punished?" she asked him enticingly.

Chuck glanced at the open door before turning back and nodding again.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Yes what?" she asked, running her hand down his chest.

"Yes Blair" he corrected.

"Not quite" she said with a lift of her eyebrow.

Chuck's eyes scanned her body then, racking his mind for what she was looking to be called. He took in the black lace, the leather boots, the long gloves, the wand of the mask that could double as whip.

Somehow, the woman in front of him had transformed herself into a medieval dominatrix without his knowledge.

"Yes…Mistress" he tried again.

Blair's eyes seemed to light up as the words fell from his lips. She slowly removed one arm-lengthed black glove and moved her bare hand down to cup his bulge.

"Good boy" she purred.

"Mistress, the door" Chuck gasped as her hand slipped into his boxers, "Someone might see you."

With her other hand, Blair raised her mask in front of her face.

"Now even if they do, they won't know who they're seeing" she replied, "Now don't speak another word until spoken to."

"Yes Mistress" he said automatically, which earned him a slap on the chest.

"I'm serious" Blair told him "Now where were we?"

"Right around here perhaps?" she said as she pulled his dick out of his boxers and began stroking him.

Chuck sucked in his breath, but didn't dare make a sound.

"Mmmm" Blair moaned at the feel of him hot and throbbing in her hand. She couldn't stop herself from openly admiring his appendage from where it hung proudly in between his legs.

"Does that feel good, baby?" she asked him.

"Yes…Mistress" he added when she increased the pressure on his dick in warning.

"Maybe I should stop then. This is supposed to be punishment after all" Blair pondered out loud.

"No! No Mistress, please don't do that. Please don't stop" he begged.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because being so close to you, but not being able to have you—there's no greater form of torture I could endure, I promise" he gasped she swirled her thumb over his seeping head.

Blair thought about this.

"So if I gave you more, you'd take it?" she asked, knowing she was playing with fire, but loving the burn.

"Anything, everything" he panted as she continued to stroke him faster and faster.

"You'd take my mouth wrapped around you cock?" she taunted.

"Yes, again and again. But only if you wanted it too" he told her.

"And then?" she asked.

"And then I'd kiss those cherry lips until they cracked and bled against mine."

"And my breasts? What would you do with them?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"In my hands…I'd squeeze them and lick them and suck on them until…" he trailed off, his eyes screwed closed.

"And my thighs?" she demanded, refusing to let him stop talking.

She glanced down at her hand and watched as it moved in tune with his persistant thrusts.

"I'd grab them, bite them—claim them with my teeth before licking away the red marks" he rasped in a husky voice.

This was a man who wanted her; who fantasized about her just as thoroughly as she did him—which is why she **had** to ask,** had** to know. Nate turned her down too many times before for her_ not_ to know.

"And my virginity?" she whispered.

He sucked in a breath, as if the very suggestion coming out of her mouth was too much for him to handle.

"I would make it unforgettable" he vowed barely above a whisper himself "I'd bury myself inside of you, deeper than you ever thought possible…I'd kiss away your tears and wait for the pain to go away. And then I would make love to you…slowly, tenderly like you know you deserve. And because I can give you that, you'd never leave me."

"Show me" Blair begged, so unbelievable turned on she couldn't see straight "Show me how much you want me."

With that demand, Chuck found his sweet, torturous release onto the cement floor of the roof.

Her name on his lips, he collapsed against the pillar completely spent.

But Blair didn't allow him a moment to rest before she captured his lips in a passionate kiss—her mask still covering her eyes and smashing against their faces.

Chuck responded easily, allowing her to take the lead and hopelessly following her to wherever she was willing to take him.

By the time she pulled away for air, her body was pressed against his so wantonly she would have been embarrassed if she wasn't so aroused.

"Do you think you've been punished enough?" she whispered against his mouth, her breath coming out in short pants.

"Not quite" he responded, slowly maneuvering their bodies around so that she was now the one pinned to the wall.

Kissing his way down her body, he lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

Blair was still so frazzled form their kiss that she couldn't even comprehend what was happening until she felt her black tights being pulled down to her black ankle boots and her panties being pushed to the side.

And then her world exploded.

"Oh my god" she gasped when his hungry mouth ascended upon her greatest needed.

Chuck groaned as his tongue was assaulted with the scent and taste of her arousal. He licked at her core wildly—knowing he caught her in a vulnerable moment and that this opportunity may never present itself again. He wanted to savor it, savor _her_, but his need to please her in any way possible nearly outweighed his original rational.

After prepping her channel with the long, languid strides of his tongue, he moved one hand from its place on her thigh and slid one finger inside her deeply.

"Uhh" Blair moaned at the increasingly familiar sensation.

The feeling of her clenching so tightly around one measly finger left Chuck with an even greater desire to sheath his cock inside of her.

_Someday _he told himself.

_She would be his someday._

"Chuck" she mewed when his tongue found her clit and began to trace pointed circles around it.

This girl was _born_ to say his name. He never met anyone else who could make it sound so alluring, so pure, yet so filthy and so needy at the same time.

She was perfection.

He added a second finger and closed his lips around the bundle of nerves.

The movement nearly did her in. Her body, so unaccustomed to feeling this severe amount of pleasure was reacting in an almost embarrassing way. He legs shook terribly and threatened to collapse down onto Chuck's head if he wasn't supporting her weight with his strong hands. With one hand on his head, the other clutched the wand so fiercely Blair was sure that her mask would leave an indentation on her flushed face.

She wanted him so much, in every sense of the word. This was the farthest she'd ever gone with a guy—never mind the fact that it was Chuck Bass—and slowly but surely her resolve was melting away into a pile of lame excuses and unfulfilled desires.

_Was it so wrong to want a man that wanted her back? Didn't she deserve the chance to be cherished by someone? Why couldn't that someone be Chuck?_

She felt her release coming on fast—now that she knew what to expect, she felt herself now eagerly anticipating the loss of control instead of the fearing it as she once had.

This wasn't really her, she tried to justify to herself as she fisted her fingers against his scalp and cried out his name over and over again until the spots behind her eyes began to subside.

This wasn't her—or at least not the person who she used to be. She was slowly but surely losing her innocence to Chuck Bass—yet she felt no shame. Each encounter, each smoldering kiss and hot touch was not a part of her journey to lose herself—but rather to _find _herself.

Chuck was right; he _was _helping to strip away her frigid exterior in order to uncover the person she had been suppressing for far too long: the passionate, lively, enticingly beautiful woman inside of her.

And it felt amazing.

She slumped against the wall ungracefully and became vaguely aware of Chuck fixing her clothes before moving to his feet.

Blair didn't know what to say with his face so close to hers; he had a wild look in his eyes that made her feel all kinds of dizzy in the head.

He wrapped his hand around the one holding the mask to her face—still, like a vice—and lowered it slowly, forcing her to literally remove her mask and show him who she really was.

It made her terribly insecure to look at him without any sort of barrier.

"I…" she began without any plan to continue.

But then he leaned in and kissed her so soundly that she forgot what it felt like to possess insecurities.

"Thank you" he murmured against her mouth.

Smiling softly, he brought her hand back up and guided the mask back in front of her face.

Blair smiled back, grinning widely like an idiot. She was just about to lean in again when…

"Whoa! Sorry man, we didn't know the roof was being occupied" a drunk party-goer exclaimed as he and an unknown conquest stumbled onto the roof.

Chuck immediately felt Blair freeze in front of him.

"You're covered" he told her quietly, reminding her of her disguise.

"We were just leaving actually" Chuck said to the guy, turning to face him.

"Chuck Bass? I should have known that was you! You're like my hero" the guy said.

Chuck smirked.

"In that case, what would you say to lending your hero your suit and jacket?" he asked "I seemed to have…_misplaced _my accidentally."

Blair rolled her eyes from behind her mask. Leave it to Chuck.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" the drunk guy exclaimed as he easily shrugged out of his coat and began working on his pants, "You rock, man."

"I do my best" Chuck said as he put on the suit before reaching out for his masked beauty. "Shall we?"

Blair took his hand without another word and allowed him to lead her down the stairs.

"Nate's probably looking for us" she said as she let her hand slide out of his.

"Probably. Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

"Around 12:30 I think" she said absently.

"It's past midnight?" Chuck asked, suddenly alarmed "Did Nate…did he…"

"What? Find me?" Blair asked "What do you think?"

"I think his loss is my incredible gain" he told her, chancing his luck and dropping a kiss on her neck.

But then when she didn't respond, he got worried again.

"You're not going to sleep with him tonight, right?" he asked.

Blair shook her head.

"He had his chance and he blew it, again" she said at last.

Chuck breathed a huge, silent sigh of relief.

_Thank god._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So explain to me again what happened" Nate requested as they walked to where the limos were parked.

"History repeating itself, my dear Nathaniel" Chuck said, swinging the diamond bracelet in his hand "Little Jenny Humphrey managed to get me out of my pants and have me not enjoy it—quite the accomplishment."

He passed the bracelet to Blair.

"Good thing someone at that party was as lecherous as you or you'd still be stuck up on that roof" she explained for Nate's benefit, not bothering to mention that the lecherous person she was referring to was herself.

She paused as she took in Chuck's disheveled appearance. He was normally so put together—seeing him now like this brought a small smile to her face.

"And, no" she added "I don't what to know what you had to do to get that tux."

Chuck looked down and suppressed a smile of his own. He adjusted the lapel of his jacket.

"Okay Chuck, I'll see you in the AM" his overconfident friend told him.

"Un-uh" Blair said, shaking her head "No, you didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you."

"Blair, I'm sorry" Nate tried to explain, without explaining a single thing.

It hurt Chuck to see Blair suddenly look so distraught and disappointed. He was just relieved it wasn't because of something he had done.

"All I wanted was for us to start over" she said "And you didn't even try."

With that, she turned around and got into her limo.

Chuck, elated that Blair didn't give in to Nate just as he predicted several hours before, pretended to look surprised for his best friend's benefit.

Then a familiar sight caught his eye—a good looking guy with a girl on each arm entering a limo. It looked familiar because he _was_ that guy—or at least, he was before Blair.

Even if he wanted too, the thought of being with other women no longer appealed to Chuck. He knew that if he continued to be patient and put the control in Blair's hands, eventually they would get together.

"Well at least someone's having a good night" he smiled, recalling the incredible night he had just had himself.

He led the way to his limo that night, with Nate following _him _for once. The golden boy was no longer looking so great. For the first time in a long time, Chuck walked proudly down the streets of Manhattan and it had nothing to do with his wealth or sexual bravado.

No, tonight the walk he walked in a borrowed suit and red socks had everything to do with a tiny brunette that rocked his world.

* * *

TBC! Next chapter...a little episode called "Victor/Victrola" ;)


	7. Victor

**AN: Okay, first of all, I am so very sorry to all who have been waiting so patiently for me to update this fic. Some of you know that I started up classes again and am already overwhelmed with work and other commitments. **

**I am warning you now that by the end of this chapter, there will be no limo sex. Before you go sharpening your pitch-forks and wooden stakes, let me explain. This chapter is HUGE for both Chuck and Blair (separately and together) and therefore I am splitting 1x07 into TWO chapters—you guessed it, Victor and Victrola. "Victor" will be the first half of the episode and focus mostly on Chuck, but will include Blair as well of course. The next chapter, "Victrola" will mostly revolve around Blair, with Chuck too obviously. And yes, that is when the limo sex will occur. Make sense? Hate me yet? I thought this would be more fair than making you wait any longer…without further ado:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Victor…**

For the first time in a long time, Chuck Bass was genuinely excited about something that he had accomplished on his very own without the help of anyone else—namely his father. As much as he didn't care to admit it, everything he ever had was given to him: his wealth, his education, his freedom—these things did not belong to him, not really.

In his life, there were only three things he could ever remember wanting. The first was his father's acceptance and approval. The second was a girl by the name of Blair Waldorf. The third was a missing link that has now finally been realizing—a place of his own creation.

Victrola was his greatest fantasy realized. The ambiance of the place sent chills down his spine. He had done this on his own. He had taken an idea and watched over it like a newly laid egg until it hatched and became a reality. Or in this case, a Burlesque Club.

It was business investment he was sure his father would approve of, not to mention an outlet for him and the rest of Manhattan's elite to visit and find an escape. An escape away from the stress of society and the unattainable level of perfection the world expected of them because they were rich.

It was the Chuck Bass version of Peter Pan's Neverland; a place where absolutely anything and everything was possible—a place where he could actually possess the things he desired most, the things that his money couldn't buy him.

Bart and Blair were the two most important people in his life, the ones he wanted to believe in him so badly it made his chest ache. If he could convince his two toughest critics that Victrola was an idea worth investing in, than maybe they'd realize that _he _was something worth investing in too.

And maybethen Chuck would know that it _was_ possible to have it all.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent Blair a quick message.

_Need a ride?_

To which she responded comically fast:

_I've got legs, Bass._

He laughed and texted back:

_For days, if I recall. I can pick u up. _

Chuck absently strummed his fingers against the leather seat of his limo, which was already in route to Blair's penthouse. He knew how this girl worked, she would never turn down the chance to ride to school in style.

_What's in it for me?_

What was in it for her? Anything, everything, the world. If she wanted it, he would find a way to get it to her.

_Me of course. B there in 5._

With a smile on his face, he hit the "send" button.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Morning Arthur" she smiled demurely as Chuck's driver opened the door to the limo for her.

"Good morning Miss Waldorf" he greeted as the young lady slid inside.

Arthur closed the door and chuckled to himself. He knew the young Mr. Bass long enough to be able to sense a change in his behavior. And he had a very good feeling that a certain classmate of his had all to do with the young man's visible happiness. She was special, this one, he could feel it.

The second the limo door closed shut behind her, Blair barely had to chance to address Chuck before he caught her lips with his.

"Mmph" she squealed in shock before relaxing and melting into his kiss.

There was something different about the way he kissed her today. In the past, no matter how much frustration or passion was infused in his lips, his kisses always seemed to lack a type of confidence that someone like Chuck prided himself in. There was always a sense of hesitancy or doubt in his kisses, like he was sure at any moment she'd pull away—or worse, disappear for good.

It was like he was never unconscious to the knowledge that no matter which way he spun it, he could not disassociate her from being Nate's girl. That's where the guilt came from; with every stolen kiss or caress, still the fact remained: she was his best friend's girlfriend.

But today, Nate did not seem to exist in their perfect little universe. For the first time, Chuck kissed Blair like she was _his—_without an ounce of fear or inadequacy.

"Someone's in a good mood" she appraised in an airy voice as she pulled back from him.

"It's a big day" he replied, a smile on his lips "I've got something to show you."

He took her hand as he said this and the action left Blair completely dumbfounded. It was almost as if the two of them were…

"Is this something in your pants? Because if that's the case, I've already seen it" she teased, doing her best to calm her nerves.

He smiled again, laughing quietly before lifted his other hand to her face and running the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

"No, it's definitely not that. Unless you want to ask Arthur to take a detour…but I know that you hate being late for class. What I want to show you will only take a few minutes" he explained.

She leaned into his touch without thinking, loving the attention he was showing her. Nate never touched her like this anymore—like she was precious to him.

"Okay Bass I'll bite. What is it you want to show me?" she asked.

"The past few weeks, I've been working on an investment opportunity for Bass Industries. I've been smoothing out all the kinks and figuring out the schematics of the place, and I'm finally ready to show it to my father" he said.

This was not what she was expecting. Since when was Chuck interested in anything but partying and women?

"Wow, that's great Chuck. I'm happy for you" she told him.

"Thanks" he said, almost blushing "I'm pitching the proposal to my father later, but I wanted you to be the first one to see it."

"Me? Really?" she asked, unable to hide her shock.

"Really" he echoed, tilting her head up and slanting his lips over hers once again.

In many ways, this was the most confident Blair had ever seen him—and yet, he was so warm at the same time. He wasn't cocky or arrogant; just genuinely happy. His good mood was palpable and Blair found herself excited to see the project that kept Chuck so distant from her the past week.

"So tell me" she requested against his mouth "what is this investment opportunity anyways?"

"It's a surprise" he told her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The second she laid eyes on the two scantily glad women barreling by them, a light seemed to go off in her head.

She should have known.

"You want your father to invest in a strip joint" she noted, making little effort to hide her judgment, "how Midtown."

But the unwavering smile on his face made it hard for her to hide her own.

"A _Burlesque_ club" he corrected, pointing at her.

Blair continued to size the place up as he spoke.

"A respectable place where people can be transported to another time; where they can feel free to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape" he rasped in a voice so seductive Blair was convinced that not even Bart Bass would be able to resist his charm.

"What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola" he purred.

She made a face at that. The name sounded tacky to her, but she wasn't about to rain on the boy's parade over something as trivial as a name.

"Well, it does have franchise potential" she mused, turning to face him "Chuck Bass, I do believe that all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off. Truly, I am proud."

"And you are my toughest critic" he pointed out with a smile "Well, second toughest."

"So, do you think your father will go for it?" she asked, half-nervous to bring up the elephant in the room. She knew better than anyone how rocky Chuck's relationship with his father was—perhaps because it mirrored her relationship with her own mother to a tee.

But Chuck was unfazed.

He dramatically whipped out the latest copy of the New York Observer, which happened to be donning a cartoon drawing on the man in question.

"It is _exactly _the kind of innovative thinking upon which the Bass Empire was built. It is the perfect thing, I've been waiting for this" he confessed.

Her eyes continued to roam over the place. Yes, she decided, she liked this place. There was something Old Hollywood reminiscent about the atmosphere. She had never been there before and yet she felt at ease, safe within its walls. Of course, whether that was the club itself or the fact that Chuck was still smiling at her with such adoration was anyone's guess.

"Well you've won me over" she told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand in encouragement.

"I guess that means the battle's half won" he said.

She spared a glance at his watch and sighed.

"We are so late, are you coming?" she asked, not feeling bad in the slightest that she'd be late to homeroom.

"Gotta pitch it to Bart" Chuck replied, hugging his briefcase to his chest "Take my limo, I'll walk."

"You're going to walk?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged, feeling too foolish to voice the fact that if this meeting goes the way he plans, he'll practically float to school.

"Suit yourself" she told him.

With a final wink, Blair turned on her heel and sauntered out.

But Chuck wasn't ready to let her go.

"Victory party" he called out after her "Here. Tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it" she promised.

"I'll send a car" he said.

"Don't be nervous, he's gonna love it" she called back, a last ditch attempt to calm his nerves.

It worked. He had her confidence and for Chuck, that meant that he had the world. With Blair believing in him, Bart would have no choice but to believe in him as well.

He took a deep, proud breath as he looked around at what he had accomplished. There was only one thing left to do.

It was time to go see the boss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Walking in on his father kissing a beautiful blonde woman when his secretary claimed he was in a meeting was not a shock.

Realizing the beautiful blonde was Serena van der Woodsen's mother was.

"Father?" he asked, announcing his presence.

"Chuck" his father grunting in his usual, disapproving tone.

The brunette merely stayed by the door and smirked as he watched the two adults act like a couple of teenagers who got caught fooling around on school grounds.

Chuck did not hesitant in pointing out to Lily the patch of skin on her chest that was still exposed. She fixed the button with as much dignity as she could before leaving the office.

In his own twisted way, Chuck could not help but admire his father for his latest conquest. Sure, the old man had his share of twenty-something flings and supermodels, but bagging a van der Woodsen? That took some serious game—and he should know from his own failed attempts at wooing the woman's daughter, not that that matters anymore.

He's found someone a little more substantial since then and he had no plans of giving her up.

"Not much future as an actress" he said, trying to joke with his father like he had seen other sons and fathers do in the movies.

But of course Bart was having none of it.

"You don't say anything to Serena. You don't say anything to anyone. Lily would like this to play out a certain way" he explained.

From the look in his eyes and the concern in his voice, Chuck automatically sensed a change in his father.

"So you're…serious about her" the boy concluded, testing out the words on his lips. Chuck had only known his father to be serious about one other woman and she passed away seventeen years ago.

Bart didn't respond, naturally, but the pregnant pause said everything he refused to.

Then it hit Chuck. He was in love. His father was in love.

There must have been something in the water if the two Bass men both managed to strike gold in the same year. What else would have explained the notorious womanizers' sudden preference for monogamy?

"What's with the business formal? Are you being…arraigned for something?" Bart asked condescendingly.

Chuck cleared his throat, putting all thoughts of love and Blair on hold for the time being. It was showtime.

"I have an investment idea I think is utterly unique to your company—something Avant-garde, yet nostalgic. It is the perfect was for you to loosen the top button of Bass Inc, like you've been wanting sir" he explained.

And then the unthinkable happened: Bart's stone cold exterior broke in half and a rare smile lit up his face.

"I am so please" he announced.

Chuck nearly pinched his own arm. Was this really happening?

"You are?" he asked, disbelief etched in his features.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how long I've waited for you to care about something other than partying?"

Despite the backhanded complement, Chuck managed to laugh.

He knew that Victrola would be the start of a new beginning—one in which he would be the hero of his story and no longer a villain. For so long, he had stood in Nate's shadow, envious of the other boy's relationship with his parents and gorgeous girlfriend. And for so long, he subconsciously dreamed a dream that one day he could become the golden boy everyone adored.

Today, dressed in purple pinstripes, Chuck Bass was becoming that man.

"You should come see the place" he told his father, scrambling to get out his written proposal "It sells itself."

"Um, I have some meetings, but after…" Bart trailed off.

"After's great! After's good" Chuck agreed, grabbing his father's hand and shaking it profusely, wanting to etch this moment in his mind for the rest of his life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a less than pleasant run in with Nate and Jenny in the courtyard, Blair decided to meet Serena for lunch for some seriously needed girl-talk.

"I must say" the blonde began "Dan has been surprising good at everything we've done."

"Which is…everything?" Blair asked eagerly.

Normally, it killed her to talk to her best friend about guys because it only served as a constant reminder of how much sex she was _not_ having. But lately, she was becoming more and more interested in learning what she could from Serena. There seemed to be a light at the end of her virginity tunnel and when the day finally came for her to lose it, Blair wanted to be as prepared as possible.

"No! But feel free to ask any personal questions" Serena giggled.

"But you've talked about it, right?" Blair asked, refusing to let it go.

"No mom, we haven't!" the blonde said exasperated.

"Need I remind you that this is your first real boyfriend, S; and in relationships, you talk about stuff" Blair told her.

"I know, but I don't know, sometimes talking about it or planning it can ruin a good thing you know?" Serena asked without thinking.

"I would know" she replied quietly.

Things with her boyfriend could not have been stranger since he stood her up at the ball. While she tried her best to accept his lame apology and act more or less unaffected by the whole situation, she knew deep down that a lame box of chocolates was not going to fix everything this time.

If Nate really wanted to make it up to her, he'd have to find a better way to do it and soon.

"Well, as long as you're not worried" Blair told her.

"Well I'm not, but I don't know, _he _might be. Is it possible for the guy to want to slow things down?" Serena asked.

"Only the guys we like" Blair said, remembering the way Chuck held her hand in the limo that morning.

"But with you" she continued "I can't imagine why."

Serena rolled her eyes.

She must have thought Blair was teasing her, but the truth was that Blair was being dead serious. With Nate it seemed like he'd put off sleeping with her as long as possible, and yet it only took one drunken night for him to sleep with Serena. Clearly, the blonde was more desirable than she was. She'd never be as sexy or carefree as her best friend and that's just something she'd have to deal with.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

While it was no where near the most compromising position his father had found him in to date, on this particular day it was the worst possible scenario he could imagine.

"Chuck?" Bart's voice blared echoed through the serene hallway of Victrola.

Chuck had momentarily considered going to school after his brief meeting with his father, but ended up deciding to just blow off class and spend the day at Victrola instead.

He had the best intentions to start with, making sure the fire dancer in the bathroom was approved by the fire department and that the bar had all of its liquor licenses in order, but he was only human and eventually decided to cash-in on the other benefits of owning a Burlesque club…like the attractive women.

The one currently planted on his lap had just successfully demonstrated the tasteful art of knotting a cherry stem with her tongue when Chuck first noticed the elder Bass standing in front of them.

"Dad" his voice came out sounding far too young, considering his current predicament.

He tossed the stem over his shoulder before hastily pushing the woman off of his lap.

"I uh" he stuttered, clearing his throat and fidgeting with his watch nervously "I didn't think you'd make it."

Chuck smiled as he said this, trying to vain to keep up the same vibe from earlier in the office.

"And you want me to pour hundreds of thousands of dollars into an excuse for you to be around booze and women?" Bart said, cold-stoned.

"No!" Chuck denied, on the verge of panic "No. Did you read the proposal? It shows a much bigger picture" he explained.

"I came down here because I saw the effort you made. You want to impress me with your commitment to something? Try getting a few A's in school or maybe even a part-time job" Bart told him.

_No, no, no, no, no. _Chuck kept repeating it in his head like a mantra. This was not supposed to happen. This was not what he worked so hard for—for his father to discard his project…to discard _him_ without so much as an explanation.

"Hell, even a girlfriend would demonstrate some sort of maturity on your part" Bart added "Of course, for that to happen you'd have to learn to care about someone other than yourself for once. Perish the thought."

With that, Bart turned around and left.

Chuck stood still, completely stunned by what had just happened. His father didn't even enter the club. He just walked out. And just like that, his dream of having his father's approval, of having Blair…

"No" he whispered, refusing to let his father just leave without a fight.

He ran after the older man, but by the time he got to the door, Bart was already at his car. His son watched on as the older man put his arm around a young Asian woman's waist and escorted her into the backseat.

Who the hell was _he_ to talk to him about commitment? Wasn't _he _the one who was supposed to be in love with Lily van der Woodsen?

Chuck's hand balled into a fist.

_Fucking hypocrite._

He couldn't think of a better time to order his first Bellini of the day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at home after school that day, Blair just finished sliding on the pale green dress her mother made for her when her phone started vibrating.

"Hey Chuck, how it go with Bart?" she asked as she appraised herself in the mirror.

"It didn't" he bit out both words distinctly.

When Chuck spoke slowly like that, it only meant one thing. He was drunk.

"Oh no" Blair sighed, turning on her best friend mode "What happened?"

"Nothing" he said "He came, he insulted me and he left. He didn't let me give him a tour or explain my ideas. He just left."

"I'm so sorry" she said, recalling how excited he was this morning. There didn't seem to be a shred of that person left on the other line.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, although she already knew.

"Since about 11:30. My head feels like it's about to explode" he drawled "So much for the Bass family tolerance."

"Oh Chuck" she sighed.

"I want to see you" he told her "Can you come over?"

Blair glanced down at her left hand, where she was currently donning her ruby ring on her ring finger. The second her mother planted the idea of Nate wanting to propose in her head, Blair immediately slid on the ruby ring and began fantasizing about the Vanderbilt heirloom. She knew things with Nate were pretty awful, but she was suddenly hopeful about things looking up.

But now Chuck needed her…what was she supposed to do? There was no way she could think clearly about Nate with his best friend always muddling around with her head and not to mention her heart. It was tempting; with Chuck, it was always so very tempting.

She twirled the ring around her finger.

"I can't" she sighed at last.

"Why not?" he asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice "I miss you. Just for a little while, please."

The need in his voice nearly pushed her over the edge; which is why she knew that telling him the truth was going to be difficult.

"I want to, but I can't. I'm with my mother. She's helping me pick out a dress to wear to the Archibald dinner tomorrow night" she explained.

She could practically feel Chuck's grip on his cell phone tighten.

"What dinner?" he asked in a dark tone.

_Fuck._

"The one celebrating the union of our parent's two businesses—Eleanor's and the Captain's. Remember?" she asked, biting on her lip "I'm sure one of us mentioned it to you."

"Are you sure that's the only union you'll be celebrating?" Chuck sneered.

"Of course" she answered quickly—too quickly "I mean, well, the other day Ann may have mentioned the Vanderbilt ring to my mother in passing…"

"_May _have?" he asked, unable to hide his disgust "Jesus, Blair."

He knew for a fact that marriage to anyone was the absolute last thing on Nate's mind. He also knew that the Captain's recent money and possible drug problems probably had more to do with this upcoming dinner than anything else. Nothing screams traditional UES business man more than having your seventeen year old son get engaged to his high school sweetheart—especially if that sweetheart happens to be a Waldorf.

"Why are you getting upset? We went over this Chuck. We're not together" Blair told him quietly, most likely trying to avoid her mother's eavesdropping habit.

"I know that! Don't you think that I would fucking know that by now? You and Nathaniel have been betrothed since you popped out of your mothers' wombs—before that even!" he antagonized.

Blair flinched when she heard him slam something down hard.

"I will never be good enough for you or my father and no matter what; and whatever the fuck I try to do to change that is worthless. I don't know why I bother, I should just keep pretending to be the asshole everyone thinks I am so the next time I fuck up, I won't feel so fucking bad about it" he snarled.

"Chuck, it's not like that…" Blair began.

"Don't" he warned "Don't talk to me like you give a shit about me. I hate liars Blair. Enjoy your perfect life; god knows I'll never have a place in it."

The click on the end of the line informed Blair that she had just been hung up on.

Throwing the phone on her bed, Blair immediately began to rip at the high collar of the Mayflower dress her mother made her.

"Dorota!" she called.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota asked as she ran into the room "Is something wrong with dress?"

"It's too tight, I feel like I'm suffocating" she complained "Help me get it off."

If Dorota noticed the fresh tears that shone in Blair's eyes, she certainly didn't mention it.

That's what maids were for.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC. Please review!


	8. Victrola

**AN: This chapter is twice as long as my normal chapters, hence I made you wait a wicked long time until I finished writing it. After much debate, I'm sorry to say that this will be the second to last chapter of the story. Between work and other commitments, it just seemed like the right time to end it. Also, I wanted to end the story on a positive note and making the last chapter Seventeen Candles just seemed appropriate. I apologize to those who have been patiently waiting for this fic to be updated. Hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter and cross your fingers for chair sex in the next gg ep tonight!**

**Dedicated to Missy06 for being so amazing ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

…**Victrola**

Blair had trouble sleeping that night. Correction, Blair had Chuck Bass-related insomnia that night. All night. She tossed and turned and desperately tried to go to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes the deafening silence of her room became clouded with the memory of his voice.

_Don't talk to me like you give a shit about me. _

But she did. And she does. But when you're talking about Chuck Bass and his emotions that take 180 degree turns at the drop of a hat, it's hard to be able to fully vocalize her own feelings. She still couldn't fully comprehend what it meant—what _they_ meant or why they continued to do what they do together without guilt or fear of persecution. Or maybe that's not that at all, maybe the guilt and the fear _are_ there, but there's something outweighing the negative and making the risk worth it. But what was _it_? Lust? An unspeakably powerful bond? Or could it even be construed as lov…

_I hate liars Blair. _

Yes, yes he did and she did too. It's something they used to bond over—their mutual hatred for their lying parents who for so long deprived them the truth they so desperately craved in order to regain a sense of closure from their rocky childhoods.

_Enjoy your perfect life; god knows I'll never have a place in it._

She wanted to dispute this claim. She wanted to interrupt him the moment the words were out of his mouth and proclaim that of course had a place in her life—he was better friend to her than Serena ever was and more times than not, Chuck was also a better stand-in boyfriend than Nate actually was.

But that was the rub, wasn't it? Blair, despite how hard she wished to deny it, was in fact using Chuck to fill the voids in her life—emotionally and physically. And up until their most recent phone conversation, she had thought he was okay with their arrangement.

But obviously, she was wrong.

What was he so mad about in the first place anyways? The fact that she actually had other plans and couldn't immediately drop everything in order to be with him? Of course she knew what his father's approval meant to him and for that she was sorry, but this Archibald dinner had the potential to change her whole life.

If everything went according to plan, then her and Nate were right on track down the path to early engagement…and that's what she always wanted, right?

And if it was, then why was her stomach now twisting into knots at the very thought of becoming the next Mrs. Archibald?

_Butterflies. _She told herself, _that's all it is. Butterflies._

But instead of seeing Nate's face in her minds eye, the only image that came into view at the thought of butterflies was Chuck's smiling face from the day before in the back of his limo.

Blair grabbed her pillow and held it over her face, groaning in frustration.

When did life become oh so very confusing?

_BUZZ._

She absently reached for her phone where it resided next to her bed.

_This has to be him _she thought in a muddy haze _he's calling to apologize and then everything will go back to the way it was._

"Chuck?" she croaked into the phone without checking the caller id.

"What? Um, no, Blair...it's Jenny" the freshman stuttered.

Blair cringed. _Thank god it wasn't Serena or Nate, then she'd have some serious explaining to do. _

"Did you just call me Chuck?" the girl asked confused.

"I was expecting his call, don't get your fruit of the loom in a twist" Blair snapped, throwing her pillow across the room in frustration, "What do you want?"

"It's the bracelet—the clasp is totally broken in half and there's no way I can fix it, I've been trying all weekend" Jenny explained.

"So take it to someone and have them do it for you" Blair told her with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't have the money" the blonde said "Listen, I know after everything I don't deserve your help…"

"You're right" Blair told her "you don't deserve anything. However, I'm feeling a strong need to improve my karma this morning. Be at my place at eleven and I'll take you to get it fixed, free of charge—for you anyway."

"Oh my god, Blair, thank you so much. You have no idea—"

"Save it for the big man upstairs" Blair said "Eleven o'clock. I don't like to be kept waiting."

With that, she hung up and tossed her cell at the foot of her bed.

She fell back against her sheets and silently cursed Chuck for not manning up enough to call her. And in a small moment of weakness, she also cursed herself when she realized how badly she missed him already.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jenny showed up at 11 as prompted which reinstated Blair's belief that maybe this girl didn't have a death wish after all.

In an attempt to make good on her word to improve her own karma, Blair went out of her way that day to be kinder—if not less mean—to the blonde freshman who always seemed to show up and make things worse when Blair's life was already in the shitter.

She was beginning to think of the younger Humphrey as an albatross or harbinger of bad news and therefore was willing to help her out this one last time in the hope that her own bad-luck streak would come to an end.

Between the drama with Serena, Nate and Chuck lately, the last thing Blair needed right now was something else to stress about.

Upon arrived back at her penthouse, Blair decided to continue to make nice with Jenny by opening up to her about Nate and his plans to give her the Vanderbilt ring. Her head was still fuzzy about the whole idea since her last conversation with Chuck, but she hoped that in bragging about it to someone less fortunate, she could get as excited about the marriage prospect as she knew she was supposed to.

Of course upon hearing the news, the blonde albatross could do nothing but pout her said little "I'm the poor girl from Brooklyn" pout.

The look on her face made Blair's blood run cold.

"Why are you not happy for me?" she asked the freshman who refused to look at her eyes.

Jenny began to stutter something about family issues and leaving, but Blair wasn't having it.

"No" she told her "Maybe you should stay and tell me what you're hiding."

_It's nothing to worry about _Blair chided herself mentally _Just a school girl crush. _

Could she really blame the girl for liking Nate Archibald? He was the cream of the crop. Perfect…on the outside at least.

"Are you jealous?" Blair teased, "Do you like him?"

"What?! No!" Jenny cried.

The girl doth protested too much for Blair's liking. So she dug deeper.

"You think that because you talked to him once in the hall that you actually have a shot?" she asked.

Nate wasn't like Chuck. He wasn't drawn to virgin blood like a magnet the way Chuck was. Nate would never ever stoop so low as to be with a Humphrey.

_He preferred van der Woodsens _she thought in the back of her head, _No! That's over. We're fine now. He's done with Serena and I'm done with Chuck and there's nothing else standing in our way. _

Blair and Jenny continued to bicker back and forth until finally Jenny said the words that destroyed everything.

"Yesterday wasn't the first time I talked to Nate. At the ball, he told me wasn't over Serena" the freshman mumbled.

_No. No. No. It's a lie. It not true. Why would he…_

"Why would he tell you that?" Blair asked, shocked she was able to speak.

"Because I was wearing her mask. And he thought I was her…" Jenny trailed off, fighting tears.

"He kissed me" she confessed.

Dread washed over her like the news that a loved one had just died. But this time, it was so easy to believe it. Because it was Nate. And it was Serena. And it was everything she wasn't and never would be.

And just like that, the last shred of hope she still harbored for the fairytale in her mind slipped away.

"That's enough" she ordered.

"Blair, I didn't want you to find out" Jenny cried.

"You're dismissed Jenny. For good" Blair said, wanting the albatross to get as far away from her as possible.

The girl scurried out and left Blair alone with the truth she wished she never knew.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This is a mistake" she said out loud as she practically ran down the hall to room 1812, "He hates you. This is a mistake."

She said it over and over again, in her head, to her empty room, to the cab driver on the way over, to the bellhop on the elevator, to anyone that would listen.

Visiting Chuck Bass at a time like this would only lead to more heartache—more fighting and more bad life decisions. But when your back is literally up against the wall and there's no one else around to turn to, sometimes rash and irresponsible decisions are the only ones worth making.

She blamed this on the fact that she was an only child and had no siblings to lean on when the going got rough. The people she usually had to rely on were often the ones responsible for hurting her—like her judgmental mother, her absentee father, her emotionally-unavailable boyfriend, or her insensitive and self-centered best friend.

And because she was an only-child and her maid had the day off, Blair ran to the only other only-child she knew that was just as fucked up as she was.

He had his "privacy please" light turned on but that didn't discourage her from knocking on his door.

After ten seconds of nothing, she tried again.

And again.

The longer he made her wait, the hotter his spare key burned from its place in her purse. She knew she had it and could always try her luck, but then decided he was already pissed off enough at her.

After another ten seconds, she was just about to reach into her purse when the door swung open.

He was standing there clothed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and an untied bathrobe. His hair stood up on all ends.

"What the hell do you want?" he gruffed, clearly agitated.

"I was hoping we could talk" Blair said quietly.

"I'm in the middle of something" he said.

"It will only take a few minutes" she explained, bolding entering his suite without permission.

"Chuck?" a mysterious female voice called from his bedroom around the corner.

Blair flinched. She hadn't honestly expected him to be in his suite alone, did she? He was Chuck Bass.

Bracing herself, she walked further into the room until she caught sight of not one, but two brunettes waiting for Chuck in his bed—clothed only in the sheets they were wrapped in.

"Like I said, I'm in the middle of something" Chuck said as he came to stand beside Blair.

"Did you invite someone else without telling us?" the other girl giggled.

Both Chuck and Blair ignored her.

"I didn't know you were referring to a threesome" Blair snapped, her cheeks bright red.

"C'mon Bass, who's your friend?" the first brunette asked again.

"She's no one" Chuck breezed, making his way over to his bed.

"You can show yourself out, right?" he asked as he dropped his bathrobe on the floor.

"I…" she began, but didn't no where to go from there. Tears welled in her eyes as the mortification set in.

Without another word, she left the suite.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour later Blair was just finishing her second gin martini at the GILT bar.

With literally no where left to turn after Chuck dismissed her, she decided to start happy hour in the middle of the afternoon. The only person she had to vent to now was Bruce, the bartender.

"He said I was no one. Like my existence was non-existent. Can you believe that after everything we've been through? I've gone farther with him sexually than my actual boyfriend for crying out loud! And this is how he repays me? That…mother chucker!" Blair exclaimed.

"But you knew his reputation going in to it, right? Mr. Bass does have quite a reputation—I'm saying this off the record of course. His father own this hotel, not to mention my job" Bruce winked.

"Yeah, yeah I won't get you fired Brucey, no fear. And yes, I know who Chuck Bass is, he's one of my closest friends. We've been like this close" she said, locking two fingers "since we were kids. So you could say I know him. Yeah, I know him. I know what an asshole he is."

"Uh huh, listen sweetheart, I'm going to go make a phone call, don't move" Bruce said, heading to the kitchen.

"Where the hell am I gonna go?" Blair asked, spinning around on her barstool.

The sound of clicking heels caught her ears and caused her to turn around. And there were the two brunettes from Chuck's suite—now fully dressed in room service uniforms and laughing as they made their way back to work.

"Unbelievable" Blair said louder than she should have "I hope your boss is privy to all the extracurricular activities you girls are doing on the job."

The taller of the two girls laughed.

"I'm sure he does—after all, his son hand-picked Kristy and I personally from a long list of applicants."

"Kim and I consider it a job perk" Kristy laughed as they continued walking past her.

"Maybe if you weren't such a frigid bitch, Chuck would have let you join us" Kim called over her shoulder.

"Sorry for not being a slut like you!" she yelled after them.

"What the hell are you doing now?" his voice rumbled from behind her.

Blair turned around and came face to face with a stone-faced Chuck, now immaculately dressed.

"Drinking" she said seductively as she lifted the martini glass to her lips. Her hand was shaking slightly from her nerves and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Why are you still _here_, causing a scene in my hotel?" he asked her.

"Bruce makes the best martinis in town" Blair snipped "If you want to throw me out, call security."

"I'd rather deal with you myself" Chuck told her.

"Can't imagine why" Blair drawled, leaning forward "I won't be opening my legs for you anytime soon."

"That remains to be seen" he said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, do I look like a desperate room-service harpy?" she asked.

"Worse, you look like a sexually frustrated virgin school girl who's had too much to drink on an empty stomach" he sneered.

"Fuck you" she said slowly.

Chuck sighed, getting his emotions in check.

"I'm taking you back upstairs" he said.

"And why the hell would I let you do that?" she asked.

"Because you still want to talk to me. You wouldn't still be here if you didn't" Chuck said "I know you Blair, you won't leave until you get what you came for."

Blair shrugged indifferently.

"I got a call from Bruce, imploring that I take you out of his hands and I intend to do that."

Blair gasped.

"Bruce you traitor!" she exclaimed, whipping around to address the man behind the bar.

Bruce shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm not a shrink sweetheart, there's only so much I can do to help a wounded heart" he said.

"I'm not wounded!" she said, turning to face Chuck "I'm a fucking mess!"

The other employees began to come out of the kitchen and watch the train wreck occurring at the bar.

Chuck placed his hand around her upper arm.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me take you upstairs. Please don't make a scene. I don't need this to get back to my father—he hates me enough as it is right now" he pled.

The mention of the older Bass sobered Blair up temporarily. Just like that, she remembered the broken boy she was on the phone with last night. Last night, when he needed her and she couldn't be bothered.

"Fine" she agreed, slightly stumbling off her stool as she did so.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Five minutes later, Chuck and Blair sat on opposite ends of the couch in his suite. Neither knew where to begin.

"It's about Nate" Blair said quietly.

"Of course it is" Chuck replied automatically "It's always about Nate."

"He still loves Serena" she confessed.

"I know" he said without an ounce of surprise in his voice.

"You…do?" she asked him.

"Yes, I've always known. And you have too. You just never wanted to see it" Chuck said, "What made you see the light?"

"Little J. At the masquerade ball Nate thought Jenny was Serena. He told her he still cared about her and kissed her, while I was standing in the middle of the dance floor like an idiot."

"It's always about Serena" Blair moaned in frustration "She takes everything from me."

Her voice broke at the end of her sentence; she buried her face in her hands to cover her watering eyes.

"What do I do now? The Archibald dinner is tonight, I can't face them" she said.

"Then don't. Come to Victrola with me instead" Chuck suggested, even though he was still mad at her. He couldn't help the fact that he still craved her company, despite how she treated him.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought your dad didn't…" Blair trailed.

"He didn't" Chuck interrupted "But I've got the place rented out until tomorrow and there's no one I'd rather spend the night with."

"How can you say that after what you said last night?" she asked.

"I was drunk, I didn't mean it" Chuck said.

"That's a lie and we both know it" Blair said, wiping her eyes.

"You were so mad at me and I deserved it. I'm so sorry Chuck. I shouldn't have ditched you like that. You needed me, I should have been there for you" she said, "that's what best friends are for."

He sighed.

"Come here" he requested, opening his arms to her.

Blair crawled across the couch and into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You were wrong about one thing, though" she said "you'll always have a place in my life. You know that right? I care about you too much to let one fight change what we have."

Chuck absently ran his fingers through the ends of her hair.

"Yeah I know" he said before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

The affectionate gesture brought Blair back to reality.

"God, what am I going to do about Nate Chuck?" she asked him.

"Leave him" he said bluntly.

"I can't" Blair conceded.

"Why not?"

"Because he loves me" she said.

"Blair…" he sighed.

"I know, I know, he loves Serena. But he loves me too. He has to. And I have to be with someone who loves me. That's just who I am Chuck."

"Are you sure that's who he is?" he asked.

"Well apparently _you _don't think so" Blair snapped.

"Listen, I know Nate. He's at a crossroad right now with his feelings. He doesn't know what's up, what's down—he doesn't know what the hell he wants. And I don't want to see him drag you down any longer" he explained.

"What you need is someone who will treat you like you deserve" he said.

"What, like you?" Blair scoffed.

Chuck took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Exactly like me" he told her.

"That's crazy" she said.

"Why?" he asked, lifting her head in his hands until he could look at her "Why is that so crazy, Blair?"

She sniffled.

"For one thing, your room still reeks of post-group sex and cheap perfume" she told him.

Chuck closed his eyes—partly because he knew how true that was.

"I have a reputation to maintain" he tried to explain.

"Bullshit, so do I" she countered.

"Will you just let me finish?" Chuck asked, exacerbated.

Blair remained silent.

"Sex is like an addiction. It's part of who I am. It's the only way I've ever known how to get close to people—even if it's just for a little while. But it's just physical, it doesn't equate to anything real. I didn't know anything about actual intimacy before you, which is why I'd be willing to give it all up…for you" he explained.

Blair tried not to gasp.

"You'd give up sex…for me?" she asked, baffled.

"No, I'd give up _other women_ for you" Chuck corrected, visibly nervous "And see only you…exclusively. But only if you cut Nate loose. I'm sick of being your backup plan."

"I…I don't know what to say" Blair told him as she pulled out of his grasp.

She stood up and began to pace, her mind reeling.

"Say you'll do it" Chuck implored.

"Chuck, it's not that easy" Blair told him.

"Then let me make it easier on you. Leave" he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked.

"Leave. Go home, put on whatever ridiculously conservative outfit your mother sewed for the occasion, and play the role of doting housewife to your boyfriend. Get a glimpse at what your future would be and figure out if that's the life you want to lead" Chuck said evenly, "And while you're at it, do yourself a favor and find out if Nate loves you once and for all. If I'm wrong and he does, then we'll pretend this conversation never happened."

"And if he doesn't?" she whispered.

Chuck stood up and cupped her cheeks in his palms.

"Then you know where I'll be" he told her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Her mind was racing. Her heart was torn. Her body was numb.

She did as she was told. She went home and put on the ridiculous pale green dress her mother insisted on, but not before first sliding on the sexy pink satin chemise she purchased the day before.

Buying sexy lingerie without her mother's permission was the only small act of rebellion Blair indulged in on a regular basis. During every stuffy society event she attended, the knowledge that she was secretly wearing a scandalous teddy or thong underneath her layers of clothes was the only way Blair made it through the night.

Due to the nature of the dinner tonight, she made sure to match the chemise with two pearl necklaces, sheer thigh-highs and sexy black and red pumps before covering herself with the dress. It was bound to be an emotionally straining night—she needed all the inner confidence she could get.

After perfectly curling each strand of her brown hair and immaculately applying her makeup, Blair decided it was time to face the music.

She trudged downstairs slowly, concentrating on keeping her stomach settled despite how nauseas she already felt.

And then she saw him—the golden boy. Or at least that's who he pretended to be.

"Hey, you look beautiful tonight" he said quietly.

To Nate, her beauty was never a sure thing—always fleeing. Somedays he would tell her she looked beautiful, somedays he would look right through her—like she wasn't even there.

But tonight, because Serena wasn't around, she was beautiful.

She forced a smile. It was cold and unwelcoming.

"Anything on your mind?" he pried, sensing her discomfort.

"No" she said after a moment, still void of any emotion "Is there anything you want to say?"

_Tell me about the ball. Tell me it was a mistake and you still love me. Tell me you love me! _

He shrugged at a loss.

"No."

"Blair, Nate, come join us for drinks" Eleanor called over to them.

Blair walked by Nate without acknowledging him further.

As they say next to each other on the couch, she felt so uncomfortable she completely blocked out her surroundings. She allowed her mind to stray to thoughts of Chuck and the proposition he made to her earlier.

"Right!" The Captain practically yelled, causing Blair to jump "Let's talk about our family's other joint venture—the union of our children!"

He was acting hyper, almost nervous as he fidgeted around the room. He even refused to sit when offered a seat repetitively. Blair eyed him wearily, something was definitely off.

And then the worst possible thing happened. Nate's father brought up the subject of the ring.

"No thank you" Blair told him when he suggested she try it on. In light of everything she knew, the last thing she wanted to do was put that thing on her finger if everything it represented was a lie.

But family pressure is a bitch and then next thing Blair knew, she was sliding the heavy stone onto her small finger.

It didn't feel like she always dreamed it would. It felt contrived, artificial—like a burden she wasn't willing to accept. The whole night felt like a punishment she wasn't sure she deserved.

She slid it off as fast as she slid it on as if burned by the heirloom.

"Thank you" she bit out fakely before the artificial smile melted into the frown she had been holding back all night.

Moments later she watched on in confusion as Nate hurried his father outside—wondering what was wrong with him and why he couldn't confide in her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, Chuck found himself sitting alone at his private couch in Victrola. He tried to concentrate on the provocative dancers gyrating before him, but thoughts of Blair and how she was fairing at that dreadful dinner without him as her armor left him in a haze.

That is, until Bart Bass appeared in the flesh.

"Is this seat taken?" the man asked his only son.

"Father" Chuck exclaimed, immediately fixing his posture.

The next few minutes were a blur—he went from having to suffer the complete devastation of letting his father down once again to suddenly sitting by his side like he always dreamed he would.

He glanced back and forth between the elder Bass and his young female companion, speaking when spoken too but much more concerned about what this meant for himself. He wanted Victrola to be his do-over, his last shot at gaining his father's respect that he had assumed he lost for good. But suddenly there they were, together once again but this time with matching smiles on their faces.

While the last time their hands touch Chuck had to physically lift the old man's hand from its place on his desk and force their hands to shake, this time Bart offered his hand to Chuck.

"What do you say?" his father asked with his hand outstretched.

Chuck was no fool. He grasped his father's hand instantly and in a moment of sheer bliss, he forget who they were and pulled him in for a hug. It was the first of its kind, but hopefully now with the help of Victrola, it wouldn't be the last.

Things were finally looking up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair watched from the window as Nate took a punch in the face, delivered by his own father. She looked on in mortification as the cops showed up and escorted the handcuffed Captain into the back of the car.

"Honey, what's going on out there?" Eleanor asked her.

"Nothing. I'm going downstairs to see Nate. We're supposed to be meeting up with Chuck later" Blair explained.

"Alright, well have fun" Eleanor dismissed her as she went back to her conversation with Anne.

Blair exited her penthouse and ran outside in record time.

"What are you doing?" she cried as she watched Nate attempt to leave in the limo Chuck promised to send over. She shut the door shut before he could get in.

"I'm going to Victrola. I promised Chuck, it's important to him" Nate explained, as if he had an ounce of a clue as to what Victrola actually meant to his best friend.

"I saw your father get arrested" Blair confessed "Why didn't you come to me? I would have listened."

_I'm a good girlfriend _she told herself _I could have been everything you wanted if only you let me._

And then he had the nerve to bring up the masquerade.

"Yeah, let's talk about that masked ball. Let's talk about how I was waiting for you to find me so that we could finally be together—you were confessing your feelings and kissing Serena" she told him.

Nate's eyes bulged.

"I thought I was doing everything right" Blair said.

"It's not your fault" Nate said lamely.

And then in that moment of sheer desperation, Chuck's words came back to haunt Blair.

She knew what she had to do.

"Do you love me?" she asked, feeling as if she was physically ripping her heart out of her chest and placing it on her sleeve.

And…nothing.

He couldn't look at her, couldn't make up any more excuses, he couldn't say a goddamn thing.

Chuck was right.

Covering her face with her hands, Blair did her best to compose herself. She had given him enough of her tears, he didn't deserve any more.

"You should deal with your father. He needs you" she told him evenly.

"You know what?" she asked "I don't."

The conviction in her eyes and voice must have shocked Nate, because he physically reeled back as if the thought had not even occurred to him.

_How does it feel to not matter?_

Instead of going in for the kill like she could have, Blair chose to take the higher ground. She left her ex-boyfriend standing on the sidewalk by seeking refuge in a black stretch limo sent to her by the only person who ever saw her for who she really was.

There was nothing left to do but go see him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It felt like the moment of truth when he saw the limo pull up. Whether or not Blair would be in there with Nate when the door opened would determine the next step in their relationship—or lack thereof.

But when the door opened, Chuck realized with excitement that his best friend was no where to be found.

"Where's Nate?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I think we just broke up" she stated, slamming the door behind her.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. Surely he misheard her.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape…that's what this place is for, right?" she asked, leading the way.

Chuck followed blindly in awestruck. She had done it. She had finally left Nathaniel and he was the first person she went to after it happened.

It was fated that this would happen on this night. Yesterday, Chuck has lost everything, his father, Blair…but tonight, everything was coming full circle and he had it again. He had the two people he wanted more than anything in the world at his fingertips and it felt good.

"Wish-fulfillment" was a phrase he used in his business proposal for Victrola. The idea behind it was that if you wanted something bad enough, don't wait for it to come to you—make it happen. So he did. He created Victrola and on its opening night, his greatest wish became a reality.

"Coming Bass?" she called over her shoulder.

"Right behind you Waldorf" he said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Like the perfect gentleman that he was sixty percent of the time, Chuck had escorted Blair to what he called the VIP section via his hand intimately resting on her lower back.

She leaned into his touch and reveled in the feeling of freedom after the night she had.

But unlike Chuck, she wasn't in the mood to talk. She sat up at the edge of the couch, tearing her eyes away from the stage only long enough to accept a glass of champagne from him.

"What's a victory party with a little champagne?" he asked her, realizing now that what he was celebrating was the fulfillment of his every desire.

After the first sip of bubbly hit her taste-buds, Blair was gone—seemingly transported to another place and time where nothing else mattered but living in the moment with Chuck by her side.

But Chuck wasn't feeling so lost. He wanted details. He wanted answers. He wanted _her_ answer to _his_ question, the one which involved him proposing monogamy in exchange of her being with him exclusively—of being _his _exclusively.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened but…" he drawled as he continued to stare at the back of her head.

"Relief" she offered "I feel relief."

And that could only work in his favor, so for now he let the conversation slide.

Blair smiled to herself when she realized how true that statement about relief was. Sitting in the middle of a smoky burlesque club with her almost-lover amongst a sea of strangers, Blair Waldorf felt completely free for perhaps the first time in her life.

"You know I got moves" she teased, knowing Chuck would not be able to help himself from prying it out of her.

"Really?" he smirked, sitting up so they were shoulder to shoulder, "Then why don't you get up there?"

"No" she giggled "I'm just saying that I've got moves."

"Come on, you know you're ten times hotter than any of those girls" he flirted.

"I know what you're doing Bass" she said before something occurred to her "You really don't think I'd go up there."

After everything they'd done together, there was still a shred of doubt in his mind about the type of girl she was.

"I know you won't do it" he challenged.

Blair's mouth opened in feigned shock. And then it hit her:

She wasn't a damsel in distress. She wasn't a love-sick child anymore. She was a woman. A strong, capable, sexual woman who wouldn't let herself be held down anymore.

And this was her chance to prove it.

"Guard my drink" she told him before hoping off of the couch.

Chuck motioned to the stage as if to say "be my guest" as he leaned back and prepared himself for the show—or at least he thought.

He figured she was just teasing him—that she'd get up on stage, twirl around a few times, maybe even give him a shimmy before running back to the coach embarrassed like she would during a game of Truth or Dare.

But after the headband flew off and Blair reached for the neck of her dress, Chuck realized that maybe she was going to go a lot farther than he first assumed.

He sat up, intrigued as all hell.

When the side zipper of her dress got pulled down, his breath hitched in his throat.

When the dress dropped to the ground, he stood up immediately—needing to give her every once of attention she deserved. Like a sleepwalking man he felt himself drawn to the stage without having the slightest clue as to what he'd do when he got there.

And then when she began to move her body, Chuck realized that Blair had been telling him the truth—she did have moves.

The sinful rotation of her hips should have clashed with the angelic smirk on her innocent face, but it only proved to turn Chuck on even more because it was so _her. _It was Blair and she was dancing for him and him alone.

He grabbed a flute of champagne and swung it back, trying to get a hold of his own nerves as he watched her hands roam over her soft curves seductively.

And so it went on like that for the duration of the song—her dancing, him gaping and the both of them smiling at each other like two idiots who were keeping the world's best kept secret in their collective gaze.

When the song ended, Blair curtsied and laughed as she was greeted with an on slaughter of applause and catcalls. Before she had a chance to exit the stage, Chuck was there waiting for her. He extended his hand and escorted her down the stairs before shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around her bare shoulders.

"Not bad Waldorf" he greeted.

"You loved every minute of it you big perv" she said, feeling as light as a feather.

"How could I not when I had such a gorgeous girl seducing me with her bedroom eyes?" he asked.

Blair laughed, unable to deny the reality of the situation.

"C'mon" she said, leading him away.

"What about your dress?" he asked her.

Blair looked over her shoulder and saw the pale green dress bunched on the floor of the stage where she left it.

She wasn't that girl anymore and she never would be again.

"Let the dumpster have it" she smiled, leaning into his embrace once again.

Chuck wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, holding her against him possessively as they walked through the club.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he rumbled against her ear.

Blair nodded, smiling demurely at him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mr. Bass, Miss Waldorf" Arthur greeted as he came around the limo to open the door for them.

"Sir Arthur" Blair said, bowing to him majestically. Laughing, she slid the jacket off her shoulders and placed it around Chuck's before planting a kiss on his cheek. With that, she climbed into the limo.

Arthur closed the door behind her.

"Lovely night" the limo driver commented to Chuck who shrugged his jacket back on.

"Best of the year, if you ask me" Chuck told him, smirking.

"Where are we heading tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Cinderella needs to be home before midnight, but I'm in no rush to see this night end. Maybe take her around the block for a bit first?" Chuck suggested.

"Ah yes, the infamous Manhattan scenic route" Arthur commented, giving him a knowing smile.

"It's not like that, she's important to me" Chuck said.

"Special too, I've noticed. I'm happy for you Charles" he said.

"Thank you Arthur, so I am" Chuck said before walking around to the other side of the limo and getting in.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"It's funny, isn't it?" she asked him when the limo began to move.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"How you can go from being so miserable to so happy in such a short amount of time" Blair said "I thought this was going to be one of the worst nights in my life, but now it feels like one of the greatest."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" she agreed, resting her head back against the leather seat.

Chuck, watching her every move, did the same. It felt oddly intimate—like they were lying down together, even though they weren't touching.

"Thanks for the lift home" she said softly, acknowledging the fact that her special night was coming to an end.

"You were…amazing up there" Chuck told her, his voice raw with adoration.

Blair glanced at him and her eyes fell to his inviting lips that always seemed to beckon her closer. She looked up at him once again for a fleeing moment, silently asking permission before sliding across the seat.

Entwining her fingers with his, she squeezed his hand tightly as their lips slanted across each other's tenderly.

And Chuck felt it—the change in her demeanor. This wasn't a goodbye kiss—it wasn't a goodnight kiss and hell, it wasn't even a thank you kiss.

In the kiss, Blair was inquiring for the one important act they had yet to perform. In this moment all of the ties that once bound them to rules and regulations had been severed. There they were—shrouded in a cloak of intimacy so powerful that only two people as lonely as they were could experience it together.

And she was ready, finally, to let go of all the bullshit and acknowledge what she could have had all along. After months of antagonizing over the person she believed herself to be bound to forever, Blair finally realized that the consolation prize was, in fact, better and more genuine than the real thing.

What they had was real. And she was finally ready.

But Chuck wasn't so sure. And he needed to be.

"You sure?" he whispered. After months of fantasizing about nothing else but being with her and only her, Chuck was suddenly at a loss and found himself nearly unable to comprehend the idea of Blair choosing him over all others.

Instead of responding, she smiled slightly before leaning in and kissing him again with so much passion that Chuck was caught off guard and had to hesitate a moment before reciprocating.

Blair moved to her knees instantly in order to get better access. She cupped his face with one hand while the other arm wrapped itself over his shoulders, hugging him tightly to her.

In response, Chuck reached up and grabbed her hand, taking it in his own and holding on for the ride. It was an odd experience for him, to have such a deep-rooted desire to feel connected to a woman through an act as innocent as hand holding. But Blair was not an ordinary woman and in this world of actual, palpable intimacy—he was the true virgin.

And so he held on tightly, imploring her for even a small feeling of stability in the midst of this mind-fuck of a moment.

But Blair wasn't looking for stability at a time like this. Some much of tonight was a reflection was about letting go—of _feeling _something instead of over-thinking it. After all, it was her insistence on planning her first time with Nate so forcefully that caused their whole relationship to fall a part. But much like Chuck himself, this night was in no way, shape or form planned. It was spontaneous and nothing else ever felt so right.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Blair hiked her thigh across Chuck's lap and pressed her hips firmly against his own. She experimentally rocked her pelvis up and down until she felt Chuck's hands slide down to cup her backside, causing her to rub even more intimately against his clothed manhood.

Groaned, Chuck began to lean backwards in order to allow Blair room to climb on top of him. Realizing his intention amongst a fog of lust, she climbed up his body in order to straddle him fully—locking all of her limbs around him tightly.

After a few minutes, Chuck sat up again and this time pushed Blair back instead. Making sure to not break the kiss, he brought her down slowly and made sure the back of her head didn't crash against the door in his haste. His hand moved up her thigh in order to wrap her leg higher up around his waist.

Blair was the first to pull away, gasping in huge gulps of air as she clung to him even tighter—simulating sex by angling her hips up against his rocking ones.

"I want this" she whispered to him, their foreheads now pressed together as they caught their breath.

"I want this too" he told her "But I want you to be sure first."

"I am sure" she said "About this and about you. This is what was supposed to happen. It's you, Chuck, it's always been you."

He didn't respond out loud, but there was a distinct shift in his eyes of an unknown emotion Blair never saw inside of him before.

He sat up again, bring Blair back on top of him.

"Earlier you said you had to be with someone who loves you" he reminded her quietly.

Instead of answering right away, Blair leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back with such vigor it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She pulled back slightly with eyes still closed.

"Do you love me?" she whispered, knowing she was playing with fire.

If he said no, she'd be devastated; if he said yes, he probably was only saying that so she'd sleep with him and that would destroy her too.

"I don't know how to love" he confessed, resting his forehead against hers once again.

_I can show you _she thought, making a mental promise to herself to do just that.

"But what I feel for you is probably the closest thing I'd imagine love would feel like" he told her.

It wasn't a grand declaration of love, it was better: it was honesty. It was true emotion and none of the bullshit Nate ever put her through. It felt so real she could taste it on her tongue.

"That works for me" she whispered before kissing him again.

Chuck moved his lips across her smooth jaw and found the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"This will change everything, you know" he spoke before closing his mouth over her skin and sucked on it.

"I know" she told her, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I may never be able to let you go" he rasped against her ear.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Blair whispered.

"Blair I…" he sighed.

"Chuck" she interrupted before he could back out "Do you want me?"

That, she knew, was an easy question. And it would solve all of his worries for the time being.

He pulled his face back to look into her eyes.

"You know I do" he said with an intensity that gave her goose bumps.

"Then show me" she implored "Please Chuck."

Slowly, he took one of her hands that was around his neck and guiding it down to his erection.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, voice rumbling.

"Yes" Blair whispered, cupping her hand around him and squeezing gently.

"That's because of you" he told her "Because I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you."

"I don't want you to ever stop" she confessed "I don't want to be just another girl to you."

"You never will be" he vowed, sliding the thin spaghetti strap to her slip off her shoulder.

"How do you know?" she whispered against his lips.

"Because you're the only one who knows the real me" he said.

His words shot electrical currents down her spine as she realized with perfectly clarity how perfect the two of them were together. She was left wondering why they hadn't realized this before…or perhaps they did but were just too stubborn to acknowledge it.

"Less talking, more touching" she requested coyly, capturing his lips as she began to fuss with getting his suit jacket off of his body.

When she succeeded, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to undo the buttons. When she got to the top and untied his bowtie and tossed it behind her. Chuck's smile turned into a moan when Blair's hands began to explore the plains of his chest as her fingers scraped through his dark chest hair.

Not to be outdone, Chuck slid the other strap of her slip down until the silk material pooled at her waist and her pert breasts were revealed. It was the first time he had seen her so exposed—literally and the sight was positively breathtaking.

He started with his hands, palming them and squeezing sensuously—rubbing small circles into her sensitive skin as he did so. His thumbs were first to find her pink nipples and in a matter of seconds they formed into stiff peaks.

Because she was still wearing her two long pearl necklaces, Chuck decided to take one strand and run it over her nipples gently—first with her left and the her right.

Blair cried out softly at the unexpected sensation and arched her back in order to grant him better access. In doing so, her sensitive skin of her torso rubbed against his chest hair and created a delicious friction that left her wanting more.

Without asking, Chuck's head dipped down as he guided one of her nipples into his greedy mouth. He sucked and licked and did the most amazing things with his tongue that Blair could practically see spots. And then when it felt like she just couldn't take it anymore, he switched to her other breast.

"I want you" she whispered to the ceiling of the limo, her head still arched back.

Chuck lifted his head and kissed her chin.

"I've wanted you for so long" he whispered back as he reached into his wallet to retrieve a rubber.

The next thing she knew, Chuck's hands had moved down between them to release himself from the confinement of his pants. His hard manhood sprung up immediately upon doing so and was already glistening with precum.

Blair gasped when she laid eyes on it and the reality of the situation hit her once again. She felt an unexpected rush of wetness coat her panties and she prayed it was a normal reaction.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked, holding up the condom.

"I may need help" she said sheepishly as she took it from him.

"I'm right here" he reminded her, snaking his hands down from her waist to her inner thighs, teasing the skin he found there. He boldly ran his thumb up the crotch of her panties and was pleased to find them soaking.

"Someone's ready" he teased, a smiling tugging on his lips.

"Make fun of me and I'll kill you" Blair threatened as she opened the condom and began to slid it over him like she's seen people in a movie do with a banana.

"Why would I make fun of you? You're sexy as all hell Waldorf" he told her, "I like knowing that I turn you on—in case you haven't noticed, I'm quite found of you too" he said, motioning to his dick.

Blair laughed, despite still having pre first-time nerves, she knew that with Chuck she would be comfortable and safe.

"Did I do it right?" she asked after she was done, giving his rubber clad package a quick stroke of her hand as she did so.

Chuck hissed.

"Perfect" he said, "How do you want to do this?"

Despite her situation, Blair found herself blushing.

"I was hoping you'd tell me" she said.

"I mean what position. Do you want to be on top and control the speed?" he asked.

"I…" she trailed off.

"Or I can if you prefer. We could lay down" he suggested.

"Yes, I like that" Blair agreed.

"Okay" Chuck smiled at her reassuringly as he lifted her up and deposited her on the longer leather seat perpendicular to the one they were on.

Climbing on top of her, Chuck leaned down and kissed all the anxiety out of her system.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect" she echoed his word choice from before.

Smiling, he hiked the bottom of her slip around her waist so that he could easily remove her lacy panties.

Blair held her breath as the last external barrier between her and her virginity was pulled down her legs. She reached down as if to address her thigh high stockings, but a hand stopped her.

"Leave them on, they're hot" Chuck explained as his fingers trailed over the stockings and up to her apex.

"Kay" Blair agreed, running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the feel of a man's weight on top of her for the first time.

She had always been so afraid of feeling suffocated, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that the natural parting of her thighs allowed for Chuck's form to mold against hers easily in a way that felt more comforting than anything else.

Her breath hitched when she felt something prodding her entrance until she realized it was just his fingers.

"You're okay" he told her as he slid one finger inside of her heat.

Blair nodded and lifted her chin so he'd get the point and kiss her.

He didn't disappoint.

He continued to kiss her softly and sensually as he began to make love to her with his fingers. He did this for a few more minutes until he was sure she was relaxed enough to accept him fully.

Blair's soft mewing came to an abrupt half when he withdrew his fingers.

"Uhh" she protested until she felt something much large pressing against her.

This was it.

"Blair" he whispered, willing her to open her eyes and look him "Are you ready?"

"What will it feel like?" she asked, gripping his biceps for support.

"I don't know" he answered honestly "They say it hurts a little at first. But I'm going to do everything I can to make the pain go away soon."

She nodded.

"I trust you" she whispered.

Without taking his eyes off of her, Chuck took a deep breath before entering her swiftly—cringing only slightly when he felt himself breaking past her last barrier and her matching cry of shock and pain.

He captured her open mouth gasp in a kiss, trying to make good on his word by placating the pain with sweet kisses to distract her from what was going on.

But Blair didn't want a distraction—she was too far lost in the moment.

She was no longer a virgin.

After years of wishing and wanting and wondering about what it would be like to let someone this deep inside of her being, both physically and emotionally…here she was at long last.

And after an equal amount of years wasted on cursing Chuck Bass for getting under her skin, she found that he was truly inside and a part of her. And she him. In this moment, they were no longer separate people—they were a hybrid of each other, a being far too special and unique to be categorized or identified. The feeling was like nothing, nothing else that she had ever known and before she could make sense of the pain, it already began to morph into a new type of burning sensation altogether.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, his face now pressed into the crook of her neck.

Blair opened her mouth to speak but instead a sob that had been lodged in her throat surfaced, causing Chuck to lift his head in concern.

"Blair, don't cry" he said, placing frantic kisses all over her face, "it will be over soon."

"I don't want it to end" she cried, hugging him closer to herself. She already felt a little sore and knew it would be worse in the morning, but it didn't stop the fact that this new sensation was just too beautiful for her to ever want to let go of it.

Chuck smiled when he realized she wasn't upset because he hurt her.

"Don't worry Waldorf, we've only just begun" he said.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise" he said, pulling out of her gently before slowly re-entering her.

"Ohhh" Blair moaned, realizing that the previous pain was being replaced with pleasure.

"Christ Blair" Chuck sputtered, burying his face into her hair once more. It was taking every once of control he had to keep his pace slow and shallow as to not hurt her.

"You feel incredible" he confessed, lifting his head to look at her "And you're so fucking beautiful."

She looked up at him with her mouth parted, her breath coming out in short pants as she let his words and the sensation between her legs sink in.

"So are you" she whispered, bringing his head down to kiss her.

"More" she requests at last, the spikes of her heels digging into his backside as she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her hips up in encouragement.

"Blair" he groaned, quickening his pace and sinking deeper and deeper into her wet heat.

"Oh my god" she gasped as he hit a place inside of her previously undiscovered.

"How's this?" he asked.

"So good" she confessed "Oh, it feels so good Chuck."

"Say it again."

"It feels so good Chuck…uh…Chuck, don't stop" she said.

"Fuck, you're sexy when you beg" he told her.

"You're sexier when you obey" Blair said, digging her nails into his back in encouragement.

"I couldn't stop…even if I tried to" he panted, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Mmph" she mewed against his mouth.

Chuck slid a hand in between their bodies and found her hard clit. He flicked it once.

"Uhh!" Blair groaned as the electrical current swept over her body "Oh god."

He repeated the movement three more times before slowly circling the bundle of nerves with his forefinger—loving the sound of Blair mewing in his ear.

"I'm going to come" she whispered just as his head fell over her breasts and began to show them attention.

"C'mon baby, do it for me" he enticed, his head at her ear instantly, "Squeeze me tight, make me explode inside of you."

And then, before she had a chance to recover, he closed his thumb and forefinger around her clit and pinched it gently.

It happened so fast she didn't understand what was happening until it hit her like a tidal wave—her body spasmed upwards, clutched to Chuck for all she was worth as his name fell over her lips over and over until she was spent.

"Blair" he gasped, spending himself into the condom until he was too exhausted to move.

A minute later the limo was completely silent save for their breathing trying to get back to normal. Chuck shifted himself to the side so that he and Blair could face each other on the expansion of the leather seat.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, noticing tears in her eyes once again.

But Blair nodded.

"Is it always like that?" she asked, still clutched to him almost desperately.

"Not always" Chuck told her, wiping a wayward tear away "It depends on who you're with. Sometimes its better, sometimes its worse—although the end results are almost always the same if done properly."

"Was I okay?" she asked.

"You were perfect" he corrected "You're instincts served you well" he teased.

Blair rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm serious Chuck" she said quietly.

"So am I. You're perfect" he told her.

She blushed under his scrutiny.

"It must be getting late" she commented, though she was in no rush to move.

"Yeah, we'll probably be at your place soon" Chuck conceded.

"Maybe we should…" she began.

"Yeah…right" he agreed as they sat up and began to redress.

"So what now?" she asked a few minutes later, her self-consciousness sinking in overtime. This post-sex conversation was painfully awkward.

"I don't know" he said without thinking. He knew what he wanted—the two of them, exclusive, together, forever. But suddenly he was a coward and didn't know what to say.

"Oh" Blair said softly, turning away from him and looking out the window.

"Blair, I didn't mean that. I meant what I said earlier about" he tried to explain.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie" she said.

"I'm not lying, Blair" he said, trying to get her to look at him.

"Okay, just stop" she said, shrugging him off "I need time to process this."

"Process what?" he asked.

"This! Everything, you, me, Nate…" she trailed off as the name fell off her lips.

"Nate has _nothing_ to do with this" Chuck said, his voice low "He's out of the picture. It's just you and me, remember?"

"No, of course, I didn't mean…"

"Right" Chuck bit out, looking away.

Blair screwed her eyes shut, her perfect night was turning into a disaster.

When the limo came to a stop a few moments later, Blair took it as a silent blessing.

"Look, I think we just need to think about some stuff first" she explained.

"I've done all the thinking I need to do. I know what I want: I want you. You're the one who needs time to _think_" Chuck said, mocking her.

"Fine, then it's just me. _I _need time" she told him, before opening the door.

"Blair wait" he said, reaching out to grab her hand. He pulled her back slowly and kissed her deeply without permission.

Blair pulled back a moment later with tears running down her cheeks.

"Goodnight Chuck" she whispered before exiting the limo.

Chuck leaned back against the seat, the limo still smelling like the sex they just shared for the first time—his perfect night sullied by simple misunderstandings.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC. This chapter is **31 pages** long, don't I deserve some reviews?


	9. Seventeen Candles

**AN: I suck at life. I know. I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter; I really was unable to find time to write over the past few weeks until I finally broke down because I missed Chuck and Blair so much. Hope it is worth the wait!**

**A huge thanks goes out to Noirreigne for being my very first beta! *HUGS***

**

* * *

  
**

**Seventeen Candles**

After crying in her room alone for about a good hour, Blair managed to calm herself down. The whole night had been a whirl-wind of emotions—she had barely given herself time to mourn the end of one relationship before she decided to give herself over to the one person who was never supposed to have her. And as wonderful as it was, she barely had time to then enjoy her first real sexual experience before Chuck had to go and ruin it.

If this was any indication as to how her seventeenth year was going to go, then Blair wasn't so sure she wanted to give up on being sixteen.

As soon as she reached her bedroom that night, she climbed onto her bed, dug herself a deep hole in her blankets and burrowed herself under their warmth. It was only then when she knew that no one—not even God—could hear her, that she allowed her bottled up emotions total release and cried until she was reduced to a weak, quivering mess.

Once the initial shock wore off, Blair allowed the numbness to set in. She dragged a pillow down in between her legs and clung to it—trying desperately to wish the smell of Chuck's cologne off her recently-cherished skin, while simultaneously committing the scent to memory in case she was never allowed to be with him again.

Burying her face into the sheets, she finally succumbed to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Darling, you're up early" Eleanor said from Blair's doorway as she spotted her only child up and dressed well before her normal hour of wake.

"It's such a beautiful day" Blair said, turning to face her mother "I thought I'd swing by the jewelers early to pick out my gifts for tomorrow. Plus, there's still a lot of last minute planning for my party tonight—I figured I'd get an early start."

"Alright, well, good luck" Eleanor said, preparing to leave.

"Wait…Mom?" she called hesitantly.

"Yes?" Eleanor asked.

"I just, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…about daddy" Blair said.

Her mother's back immediately straightened at the word.

"What is it?" she asked, relatively cooler than she was the moment before.

"Why did it take so long for you and daddy to separate if you both knew the truth about him?" Blair asked after a moment.

"For you, of course. We didn't want you growing up in a single-parent home. So we made the decision to stick it out for as long as possible…but I suppose something had to give. Your father fell in love with someone else, as you well know, and I needed to accept it."

Blair bit her lip.

"But if I wasn't a factor and daddy never met Roman, would you still be with him?" she asked.

She watched as Eleanor adjusted the glasses at the end of her nose—a nervous habit she picked up over the years of raising Blair.

"Blair, what is it I always tell you about fashion?"

"That it knows not of comfort and all that matters is the face you show the world" Blair echoed the phrase she had heard over and over again as a child.

"And if I haven't taught you anything else about life, let it be that if it is true in the fashion world, then ergo it must be true about life" Eleanor said.

Blair scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Sometimes a pair of heels may hurt your feet, but because they look good, you continue to wear them over and over again in hopes that you can break them in. Sometimes you can, and sometimes you can't. But whether or not they're comfortable is not what's most important—as long as others see you smiling, they'll never know whether or not you're

n pain. And if they can't see your pain, then they can never take advantage over you."

Blair nodded.

"You can't always make people love you Blair, but you can make them fear you. I stayed with your father because even though the heels hurt my feet, I knew I looked fabulous wearing them. Now, if you're asking if whether I ever wished I could have traded in my Jimmy Choos for a pair of slippers—well, of course I did. But I don't blame myself because there are always temptations in the world. But at the end of the day, you have to be with the person that will help you demand the most respect from others."

Blair's eyes wandered over to her dresser where a photo of her and Nate smiling from ear to ear was taken at a society event the year before.

"Even if it means your happiness suffers?" Blair asked.

"Happiness is over-rated" her mother told her.

Blair nodded again—she may not have believed her, but she would agree with her at the very least.

"Is that all?" Eleanor asked.

"It's just…things with Nate have been weird lately. I know that your deal with the Captain is important, but I don't think…I'm not sure that we're meant to be together anymore" Blair said quietly.

"You and Nate have a good thing going for yourselves" her mother said as if she hadn't even heard her, "Good families, good futures planned. It's a good plan Blair."

"Yes I know" Blair said "But, what do you think of Chuck Bass?"

The tension in the air was palpable; heavy and full of subtext.

"Mom?" she asked.

"I think that you and Nate make a lovely, attractive couple and you should think twice before throwing all your hard-work away on a whim" her mother said.

Blair's heart constricted on the word "whim" and she began to shuffle her feet.

Eleanor glanced down and noticed a pair of fuzzy pink slippers adorning her daughter's feet.

"When did you start wearing those?" she asked.

"I found them in my closet" Blair explained, red in the face.

"Well then" she said, walking to Blair's closet and grabbing a pair of heels "No more of this nonsense, put these on."

Blair slid into the shoes willingly, eager for her mother's approval.

"Now don't you look lovely" she said.

"Thanks mom" Blair said, adjusting to find comfort in the four inch heels.

"Remember" Eleanor said "Pain is beauty. Don't let them see you flinch."

Once Eleanor left her alone, Blair made the one decision she never thought she'd make—despite everything he put her through, she was determined to get back together with Nate, no matter what. For her mother's sake and for her own, she knew now that her tryst with Chuck could never lead to anything serious; it was true she cared about him deeply, but she loved Nate once before and she could make herself fall in love with him again if she really tried.

All she had to do was avoid Chuck until her feelings for him faded and things could go back to normal.

She picked up her pink slippers and tossed them under her bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

By the time her party rolled around that night, things seemed to be going according to plan. She had gone to confession to make good on her karma, snubbed Chuck to the best of her ability when he threatened to lure her back into his limo like a pedophile with a bag of candy, and even managed to talk Nate back into giving their relationship a second chance.

Things were going well until…

"Are you ready for your present?" the voice came around the corner without warning.

Blair was so upset that Chuck insisted on crashing her party and making her life a bigger mess then it already was, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing the top his head and pulling his hair as hard as she could.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask" he spit out.

This was the Chuck she needed. The crude, antagonizing, playboy who said what he had to say to get a rise out of people without any concern for what society thought about him.

"Hey Blair!" someone said as they walked by.

Blair immediately released her hold on his head, remembering her place in public.

"Hi. Hello there. Happy Birthday to me" she sneered, trying to mask her disdain for the boy in front of her unsuccessfully.

"You nauseate me" she declared, doing her best to avoid his heated gaze.

"All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it, its over" Chuck told her.

If he wanted to hurt her, she'd hurt him right back.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend" she said offhandedly, knowing her words would affect him more then he'd let on.

It was an unfortunate reality they found themselves in—here, without the comfort of his limo to protect them, it was almost as if all the sweet words and confessions from the night before never occurred. The promises the princess and the reject made to each other in secrecy played no in role in the imperfect society in which they were born into.

"You wish" he countered, allowing just an ounce of vulnerability to betray his harsh features.

"No, _you_ wish" she told him.

He turned to look at her.

"Please, you forget who you're talking to" he tried.

"So do you" Blair taunted "When you mentioned the possibility of us getting together yesterday, I thought…"

"You thought what?" he asked.

"It was just another one of your ill-conceived plans that you didn't think through" she explained "But no, you did think it through. You really like me, don't you?"

"Would I take all of this emotional and physical abuse if I didn't?" Chuck asked.

"This is too complicated" Blair said, throwing up her hands "It was so much easier when we didn't care."

"Then why continue to fight it?" he asked, touching her arm.

"Because we don't fit, Chuck" Blair told him.

"I seem to remember it differently. Last night for starters, we seemed to fit together quite nicely" he said.

Blair pulled free from his grasp. She had to dispose of him like her mother told her to do.

"Nate's on his way. I'd appreciate it if you were gone by the time he arrived" she said quietly.

Chuck nearly blanched.

"You two are back together?" he asked with an edge to his voice. He looked so devastated Blair almost chickened out and looked away. But this was what she had to do.

"It's what's expected of me" she said, lifting her head.

"Then you're not the girl I thought you were" he said before stalking off.

Blair bit back the lump in her throat and turned her back to the party. She had to compose herself before others saw her. It may have been her party, but she wasn't ready for them to see her cry.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair's desire to keep her tears at bay was shot to hell when Gossip Girl sent the blast of Nate and some blonde bitch hugging.

It was her own stupid fault, really, to believe that if she made enough sacrifices, Nate would eventually man up and treat her like she deserved.

She didn't know how much more public embarrassment she could handle before she completely snapped. Chuck was right—she was a coward.

"Cheater totally deserves herpes" she heard as she walked into the apartment.

"He wasn't cheating" Blair confessed "We broke up! Okay?!"

She caught sight of Chuck lurking in the background—the icing on the cake.

"He was going to get back together with me, but only so my mom would help his dad. Satisfied?"

Instead of waiting for a response, she stormed off if search of shelter from this terrible night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After finding an abandoned bedroom, Blair threw herself onto the bed and pressed # 1 on her speed-dial.

One impossibly long wait later, the only person in her life who could make everything better finally answered.

"Blair-bear?" her father asked, concerned.

"Hi daddy" she sniffled.

"It's six in the morning here, is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, everything's awful. I wish you were here" Blair announced as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nate and I broke up, the Captain got arrested for embezzlement and fraud, mom is making unrealistic expectations about my future and to top it all off, I think I'm falling for Chuck" she confessed.

"Charles Bass?" Harold asked, clearly dumbfound.

"Daddy, how did you know that Roman was the one?" she asked him.

"Oh sweetheart I don't want to upset you…"

"Please daddy, I need to know" she said.

"Blair, you need to know that I loved your mother very much, but I wasn't truly happy for a very long time" Harold began "But then when I met Roman, things began to change—I no longer felt so lost. He helped me find a crucial part of myself and that's how I fell in love with him."

"But you stayed with mom" Blair reminded him.

"I did that for you, Blair-bear. I didn't want my selfish actions to hurt you, but I guess in the end there's always someone who gets hurt. I just wish it didn't have to be you."

"What changed your mind? When did you decide to be with him?" she asked.

"It was a health scare actually—a small shadow was found on Roman's lung last spring. Thank god it was nothing, but just the thought of losing him was enough to scare me straight. I love you Blair, but after that nothing was going to stop me from being with the man I loved."

"Are you happy?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Almost perfectly so. I miss you everyday Blair. You're all that's missing from my life" Harold confessed, "I know this all might be hard for you to understand…"

"No, its not. I understand perfectly, actually. I'm…in a scary place right now" Blair said.

"With Charles?" he offered.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Do you love him?" her father asked.

"Yes daddy, I think I do" Blair said.

"And does he feel the same way?" he asked.

"I think he might" she said out-loud, getting choked up at the thought.

"Then follow your heart. You're too young to have so much pressure and responsibility on your shoulders. Life is short, Blair, you don't want to wait until it's too late to be with the one who makes you happy. Things will get better, I promise."

"Okay, I'll think about it. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too. Oh, and Blair? Happy Birthday" Harold said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later. Bye" she said before ending the call.

Rolling onto her side, Blair put down her phone and true to her word, thought long and hard about where to go from here.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ten minutes of silence was all she was allotted before she heard the door to the bedroom creak open.

Blair looked up just in time to see Chuck's concerned head peek around the corner.

How was she supposed to think about things objectively when the object of her affection refused to give her peace and quiet?

"I'm not in the mood, Chuck" she sighed, sitting up on the bed "This is pretty much the worst birthday ever."

"Maybe it can be salvaged" he suggested, revealing a flat black box from behind his back.

"What's that, our sex tape?" she asked, rolling her eyes as he came to sit beside her.

But it wasn't. Not at all. It was…

"It's the Erickson Beamon necklace" she said in wonder as she beheld the diamond necklace in all of its glory—the very same necklace she decided that morning was the epitome of class, grace and regality.

"No, I couldn't" she stumbled out as he lifted the necklace out of its case.

"Yes you can" Chuck told her, draping the diamonds around her neck and fastening the clasp.

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty" he drawled as the pads of his fingertips moved each delicate diamond into place.

"I really am sorry" he confessed quietly. In that moment, Blair never believed anything more in her life.

Blair lifted her hand to the large pendent in the middle, and soon she found her and Chuck's hands intertwined.

His lips brushed against her shoulder as the words fell from her mouth.

"I'm sorry too" she whispered "I'm so sorry Chuck. For everything. For Nate, for the way I've treated you, for last night and this morning…"

"Shhh" he coaxed as he lifted his head to capture her lips with his own.

Blair allowed him to kiss her worry away for a few moments before pulling away.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes" he spoke against her lips "Now kiss me, Waldorf."

They began to duel with their tongues, fighting for the upper hand as they eased their way back onto the bed in a frenzy—both too absorbed in the each other to hear the sound of the bedroom door click behind them.

"It can't be this easy" Blair murmured, reaching up to cup his face in her hands.

"Yes, it can. Relationships don't have to be so much work. They can be easy with the right person" Chuck told her.

"Since when are you the relationship expert?" she teased.

"Years of observing from afar has taught me a lot" he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Like…" Blair asked.

"Like the genius of make-up sex. It apparently has the ability to erase the stupid things a couple says to each other when they don't mean it" he explained before kissing her once again.

"Are we a couple?" she asked.

"You know my answer to that. I want you, Blair, and only you. No one else has ever come close."

"I want you too; but Chuck, we can't go public" Blair said.

Chuck made a face, but deep down her knew she was right.

"It's not like that, I'm not ashamed. It's them—Gossip Girl, the kids at school, our families, Manhattan—they won't understand us. We weren't supposed to happen, not in their eyes. If they find out, it will only be a matter of time before they try to destroy us. And we can't let that happen" Blair explained.

"So I'll be yours, you'll be mine and no one else will be the wiser?" Chuck concluded.

"Exactly. If they don't know we're together, they'll never have a reason to break us up. Besides, secrets can be fun right?" she asked.

Chuck grinned, sliding off the bed and onto his knees in front of her.

"Oh secrets can be very fun. In fact, they can be downright sexy" he observed, running his hands down her opaque-covered legs down to the fastenings of her heels.

Blair watched with amazement and intrigue as he worked to get her shoes off her feet. In the fairytales she read as a kid, Prince Charming was always the one putting the shoe _on _the foot of his beloved; but here in real life romance, her prince was freeing her from the rigid stereotypes of society by allowing her to let down her guard and relax.

She unconsciously bit down on her lip as his hands traveled under the tulle of her dress to retrieve the top of her stockings and pull them down. When her legs were bare, Chuck replaced the trail of his hands with his lips—savoring the exposed skin of her calves and thighs.

Blair sighed contently, running her fingers through his short, dark hair.

At the noise Chuck lifted his head and smiled a genuine smile that melted Blair's heart from its place in her chest.

Wordless, Chuck stood and brought Blair with him. After spinning her around, his mouth ascended on her nape.

"Did you wear your hair up for me?" he asked against her skin "Because you knew it would drive me crazy?"

Blair smiled knowingly, her eyes closed in bliss.

"Maybe" she told him.

"Even though you _un_invited me?" he teased, moving his fingers to the zipper of her dress.

"I had a sneaking suspicion you'd still show" she told him as she felt the cool air hit her back as the zipper inched down, "Chuck Bass doesn't give up that easily."

"Not when the prize is worth it" he said, pushing the sleeves off her shoulders. He watched in awe as the black dress fell into a heap around her ankles—leaving Blair clad only in a strapless bra, panties, and of course, the diamond necklace.

Blair turned around, a small frown on her face.

"Is that all I am?" she asked.

Chuck laughed at the thought.

"You mean more to me…then I think you'll ever know" he said before kissing her lightly.

"God Bass, that was borderline romantic" Blair teased "Now, I'd prefer if I wasn't the only one half naked here."

"First thing's first" Chuck said, walking over to the door and locking it.

"Oh right, that could have been a complete disaster" Blair sighed in relief.

"Now, where were we?" Chuck asked, scooping her up and placing her on the bed "Somewhere around here perhaps?"

Blair giggled, pulling him down by the collar for a kiss.

"I want you" he breathed.

"Me and only me?" she asked.

"Yes and yes, you're all the woman I need" Chuck told her, cupping her ass for good measure "How else can I make that clear to you?"

"I can think of one thing" Blair said coyly as she began to unbutton his dress shirt.

When she was done, Chuck quickly shrugged out of his jacket, shirt and pants—kicking his shoes off as he went.

As he undressed, Blair reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Allow me" he said, assisting her in unhooking the fabric before throwing it over his shoulder.

The sight of her bare chest—complete with her pert, rose-colored buds against her porcelain skin—adored with the string of diamonds he purchased for her and her alone made Chuck strain painfully against the fabric of his boxer.

He dipped his head to draw lines across her soft flesh with his lips and tongue over and over again until Blair was squirming beneath him.

She clawed at his back relentlessly as she moaned for more.

"Please Chuck" she begged.

He had no choice but to comply—pulling away only briefly to retrieve a condom from his pant pocket.

"You're all I can think about" he told her as he removed her panties and slid a finger inside, "Wherever I am, whoever I'm with…you consume my every thought."

Blair arched her pelvis up against him, receiving his finger and aching for more.

And then she did something Chuck didn't expect, she flipped herself over until she was straddling his thighs.

"I've wanted to do this all day" she said quietly as she raised herself up and sunk down onto his cock.

Chuck's hand shot up to cover her mouth just in time to catch her cry of pleasure at having been filled so completely.

After giving herself a few moments to adjust, she began to rock her hips and Chuck could have sworn he died right there on that stranger's bed and went to heaven.

"Oh fuck" he moaned as he watched her glide majestically on top of him—deciding that the feel of her strangling his dick for all he was worth was the sweetest form of torture ever to be bestowed on a man.

"Blair, yeah, just like that" he encouraged, gently guiding her with his hands on her hips, "Just like that."

"Oh god Chuck" she moaned "You're so deep."

He reached up to grope her breasts, reveling in the weight against his palms.

"Ohh" Blair mewed.

"Christ" Chuck murmured, flipping them over and driving into her with long, deep strokes. He hiked her legs up and Blair eagerly wrapped them around his back.

"Waldorf, you're so sexy" he told her.

"Call me Blair" she gasped.

Her demand served to turn him on even more.

"Blair" he groaned against her ear.

"Uhhh yes" she sighed "you feel so good."

Chuck kissed his way down her throat and closed his lips around her left nipple. With his hand he reached up and tweaked the other.

"Shit!" Blair squeaked at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

"Such a dirty mouth" he murmured, lifting his head to kiss her passionately.

"I'm close" she panted, wrapping her arms around his neck "make me come."

Chuck arched his hips forward so that his pelvic bone brushed against her clit once, twice, three times…

"Chuck!" she cried out, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

The feel of her fluttering around him sent him over the edge and groaning her name moments later.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Holy shit" Chuck murmured as he pulled out and rolled onto his side.

"So that was makeup sex" Blair commented idly as she curled up against him.

"I guess so" he said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think it went well" Blair said as if they had just taken a midterm exam.

Chuck laughed.

"It went _fucking amazing_ if you ask me" he told her.

He watched as her eyes began to flutter close.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me. I'm not done with you yet" he said.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" she asked softly.

"For starters" Chuck mused "Getting dressed and taking this back to my place—in a bed that doesn't belong to a stranger and without an apartment full of our classmates just outside the door."

"I think I can support that decision" Blair decided, sitting up and bring the sheet with her, "As long as there's room service."

"Full kitchen 24/7 for preferred residents" he said.

"I should have started dating you years ago" she joked.

Chuck sat up and kissed her passionately.

"Better late then never" he told her.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all so much for going on this wacky journey with me. It was an absolute pleasure to write this story and has easily become one of my favorites. Your support continues to mean the world to me!**


End file.
